How To Fall For Someone You Hate
by Suromay
Summary: Cloud Strife is a new recruit in the SOLDIER program and Zack Fair is a Second Class SOLDIER. Sometimes you can't help but lovingly hate someone! And Shinra Co. is acting a bit strange! What to do? Eventual ZackxCloud/ Clack/ Rated 'T' for some epic battles and a few words. Might go M if I'm brave.
1. Pilot

Hello!

****This is a _shounen-ai/_boys love story.** If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it sit back, relax, get a snack of your choosing and enjoy! Reviews with positive and constructive criticism are much appreciated! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII at all. Only Seph and Cloud posters that I converse with from time to time. :D

* * *

Writing your life story in a little box is a lot harder than expected. One Cloud Strife realized this while staring intently at his sign up sheet. There was the standard d.o.b and blood type, but then "living situation" came up. He wasn't really sure how to answer that since he ran away just two days ago. He lived in an orphanage in the small town of Nibelheim since he was five and his parents' faces were a blur.

The administrators there told him that his mother and father didn't want to put him up for adoption, but they had no choice. Fake smiles could only go so far. Cloud never really got along with the other kids there. Fights were a regular occurrence, so being able to defend yourself was necessary. A girl named Tifa was really the only person that didn't try to attack him. There was also Johnny, although he was more Tifa's friend, they still got along. One day Cloud revealed to the two that when he was old enough, he would take that bus to Midgar and join the military.

The now sixteen year old was sitting down with another 500 people, filling out the paper given to him. "_Nomadic". Only thing I can think of. _ Cloud filled out the rest of the information and took a once over. He took a deep breath and handed over his sheet to the secretary. She had dark brown hair and a white clip holding it in a ponytail, and lavender eyes. Her name plaque said 'Mai Kendall'. Cloud found her to be not all too threatening. The secretary stamped a black seal of approval, copied the sheet, and gave the copy to him. "First day is on Monday, your uniform will be on your bed in the barracks by then." she supplied. Cloud nodded and replied a quiet thanks.

Cloud walked away, trying to contain his happiness. Then realization hit him. Monday. Next week. _Where do I stay? _Panic flooded the apparently homeless blond boy. _Do I have enough gil for an inn? How much does a room cost in Midgar? _He pulled out the money from his pants pocket, pulling out 500 gil. _How much for a week though? _Cloud ran his hand through his hair, knowing he didn't have enough to stay until Monday. "Well, crap." he sighed softly.

"Someone's not having a good day." A playful voice spoke up. Cloud looked over to where the voice was coming from. A tall man- _Certainly taller than me -_with raven spikes for hair grinned at him. Something about the smile made the teen feel uneasy. "Excuse me?"

"It just sounded like you were a bit upset, that's all. Anything I can help you with Spike?" the strange man continued to grin. _Spike? _"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind." Cloud wasn't sure what this guy wanted, if he was putting on some weird act or if he was serious. It was hard to tell with that grin. "Um, who are you?"

"Oh! My bad, I'm Zack it's nice to meet you! I kinda work here and came to see the new possibilities. I'm guessing from that crumpled up application in your hand, you're a possibility?" Zack introduced himself.

Cloud nodded, blond spikes bobbing along.

"I see! But you know, the first day is next week." Violet eyes searched over Cloud. "And you look a tad distressed."

This guy was seriously bothering him now. _How is he doing that? What did he want again? _"You wanted something?" Cloud asked.

Zack shook his head "Not really. I just wanted to help you out." he smiled. "You wanted to 'help out?'" Zack nodded.

"No thank you." Cloud turned around and headed for the exit. He heard the tall man follow him "Well, okay. You don't look like you know where you're going though."

Cloud sighed and increased his pace. "Yes, what about it?" The other caught up easily.

"I could show you around if you'd like, It'll be fun and I'd be glad to do it!" Zack suggested enthusiastically. Cloud stopped abruptly. _"_No. Thank you." He started walking again.

Cloud heard no more footsteps behind him and sighed with relief. That Zack guy. Cloud did appreciate the thought, but he wanted to do this himself. Besides, it was a total stranger. It didn't feel right to be indebted. _He did say he worked for Shinra._ SOLDIER was a branch of the Shinra Electric Company, so Zack might have been an executive or a healer even. _Maybe he's a soldier?._

He turned a corner. _But shouldn't a soldier be, I dunno, aloof or something? _The variations of who he could be swirled in his head. Another thing to think about; how he acted. He was so energized it almost wracked his nerves to mush. Where did he get that energy from? Bubbly people were something that Cloud couldn't understand. Were they oblivious to the world's problems? Or is that all a facade? He tapped his fingers against his leg, trying to calm himself. Zack. He didn't hate Zack.

He just annoyed the blond in record time.

**- - -Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away!- - -**

Zack Fair was in his apartment, munching on a newly made sandwich at the island in his kitchen. It started pouring outside, and the rain was tapping against the living room window. _Wonder if that boy is caught up in that. _The blond that he met earlier that day entered his mind, and he didn't know why. _I don't even know his name. Spike fits though. _Zack smiled at the thought, then frowned slightly. The boy didn't seem very friendly, totally shunning his propositions. "What did I say?" he asked to no one.

He only asked if he needed help, and showing him around town wasn't a bad idea. Was he too forward? While the boy pondered this, his phone blared to life with a catchy theme- _Flash! Ahhh! *guitar riff* - _and he answered it. "The one and only!"

"Zackary." a baritone voice answered.

"Hey Seph, what's up?" Zack asked the other. "Do you have that report done, the meeting is tomorrow morning, 0700. " Zack cringed. Forgot about that. "Oh yeah I have it right in front me!" Silence.

"I'm serious, I have it done and over with!" Zack nodded with affirmation. "Good. Your zipper is open by the way." "Wha-!" Zack looked down in panic. It was zipped.

"Idiot." Dial tone. Zack grumbled and closed his phone.

He walked over to his desk and took a seat, finishing up the report that Sephiroth mentioned. After about thirty minutes of going in and out of consciousness, Zack eventually finished up his work. The rain let up, becoming more of a mist. The young boy he met earlier, again appearing in his thoughts. He crossed his arms behind his head, and lay back in his chair. Spike said he was going to be one of the new recruits. From the way he looked at him, it seemed to be the that the boy didn't know Zack. Zack wasn't some arrogant fool, but he was aware that he was well known. Not as well as Sephiroth, but people knew him.

_Where's he from? What's his name? Why was he so upset? _The questions were never ending, and Zack was getting more frustrated by the minute. What was his problem, really, he only wanted to help! Did he not know how to talk to people or something? Zack thought more about that last question. Maybe he didn't have many friends, ergo the not knowing how to talk. If that was the case, surely he could help the poor guy feel more welcome. Or maybe he should just lay off like the boy probably wanted. But that didn't mean his curiosity died there. Spike clearly wasn't from around Midgar.

Neither was Zack but he was more accustomed to it than the other was. He was from a quaint town called Gongaga, where people held a sun kissed glow and took their worries in stride. _Maybe he's from the country too. Now that I think about it, his voice did have a subtle northern thang in there. Did I just think the word 'thang'? _Zack shook his head and got up to get a glass of water. "I seriously need to go food shopping." His fridge held a Brita filter, a bag of bread, some deli meat and cheese, and a container of something that didn't even have a color he knew. He poured his water and put the container back in. The black haired teen soon became consumed by boredom.

He finished his drink, put the cup in the sink, and grabbed his coat. He left his apartment and headed for outside. After a few squats in the elevator, his mind started to wander again. _Why does he bother me so much? _A lot of people seemed to like his company. Sure, Sephiroth threatened to slice off his family jewels from time to time, but he liked him deep down. Deep deep down. "What's so special about you that you bother me so much…?"

"I'm hurt to hear that Zack, I thought we were special."

Zack snapped out of his thoughts to see Kunsel entering the elavator. "I wasn't talking about you Kunsel." Zack said with a grin.

"Then who were you talking about? Don't tell me those blows from Angeal's attacks are finally getting to you?" he teased. Fair shook his head "No, remember I said I was going to check out the new possibilities today? Got up super early?" Kunsel nodded. "Well there was this boy there. He sounded and looked really defeated even though his application said he got in. Thought he'd be happy, you know? So I asked if he needed help with anything, I even offered to show him around but all I got was the cold shoulder!" They both stepped out of the elevator. "I just wanted to help a little."

Kunsel smiled empathetically "Some people can't handle overexcited puppies Zack. Maybe you scared him."

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the way he looked, his eyes I mean. They looked kind of uneasy, sad almost. Almost like he didn't want anything to do with anyone." Zack headed for the exit. "Maybe I should just let him be. You wanna go for a drink?"

"Sure. But, this kid sounds like he may have a lot on his plate. And he sounds pretty foreign too. Perhaps you could take advantage of your 'socialite' status and help him out." Kunsel walked beside Zack.

Zack sighed then placed a tired smile. "Won't hurt trying, right?"

* * *

A/N: "Suro-chan why don't they like each other, this is a Zack x Cloud!" Don't worry readers, they will get together eventually. ;D Look forward to the next chapter please! Review!


	2. Pushing Buttons

Okay, so this chapter isn't as long as the first one but it's ok right? Zack and Cloud talk to each other more, so..yeah. I'll try to write longer and eventful chapters! Positive or constructive reviews really help me brainstorm for future chapters! *hint hint wink wink*

This is/will be a _shounen-ai/_boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. Those of you who enjoy it, continue reading because it is coolness!~ _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Flash Gordon. I am just an innocent fan.

* * *

Cloud zipped up his duffel bag that was filled with his civilian clothes. The day had finally come: the first day of classes. Academic only, the physical training was set for tomorrow. He went down to the inn's lobby and returned his room key. His week didn't go as smooth as he wanted, but he made it through. He didn't have enough gil for a whole week so some nights he just walked around, trying to get familiar with the large city. Although there were some streets he didn't even want to go near. He made sure to walk in the spots where there were lamp posts. Back in Nibelheim everybody used a bike or walked, rarely the bus. Seeing an actual car for the first time was amazing for the orphan, the horn honking and cursing were a lovely good morning.

_I didn't even know those words existed. _Cloud said goodbye to the innkeeper and went into the streets. The inn he stayed in was near the base so it saved him time. When people would walk by him he wondered if they were going to the base as well, maybe they would become his roommate. He crossed the street and checked his watch to see it was 6:35AM. _Barracks open at 7:00, so I should get there on time. _Cloud eventually arrived to his destination, feeling the excitement surge throughout him. He opened the large glass doors and took it in. The building he signed up in was nothing compared to the rest of the site. Everything looked so clean and pristine, bright white walls with a few plants scattered about.

Cloud walked over to the receptionist's desk, the same woman from last time. "Excuse me?" The receptionist looked up from the desktop computer in front of her. "One moment please. You can sit down over at the couch." she pointed at a brown leather couch against the wall. He nodded and took a seat at the couch. It squeaked when he sat down, making him jump a little. After a few seconds of counting the number of suited people walking about, he was called over to the desk. "You've come for the training program, yes?" "Yes ma'am." She nodded. "Your name please."

"Cloud Strife." he looked at her type on the keyboard in front of her. "Your room number is 315. Good luck." she said with a small smile. "Thank you." Cloud went over to the elevator and pressed the up button. _How many floors does this building have? _The thought crossed his mind after waiting for a good four minutes. He tapped his foot in the Flash Gordon theme song, trying to have some patience. The room had a clinical smell that was almost overbearing. The blond thought the custodians may have went over board on the cleaning detergent.

Cloud stopped tapping when he heard whistling. Of the Flash Gordon theme song. He looked over nonchalantly to see a sight he wasn't prepared for. _Black spikes, violet eyes….Shiva why. _He looked away as quick as he could. It was Zack. _He really does work here! Why did he have to be here at the same time?_ Cloud just had to pretend he wasn't there, that's all! He fixed his glare at the elevator door trying his best to not be noticed.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

Zack was walking from the VR room after fighting monsters to the third main entrance - _How can there be a THIRD main entrance? That totally defeats the 'main' part - _which held the new recruits. He began whistling and tapped his fingers against his leg. Zack was passing the elevators when he saw a tuft of blond spikes. _Is that who I- yeah…_ Zack recognized it to be Spike. After making a mental note to ask what his actual name was, he walked over still whistling. _Maybe I'll be 'visiting Kunsel'? This was his idea after all..._ Zack stood next to Spike who was currently staring the hell out of an elevator door. Zack gulped and placed a happy, but not TOO excited, smile.

"Good Morning!" Zack looked at the elevator while glancing at the shorter boy. The other blinked and looked up at the other. "Good Morning." Insert awkward silence.

"You excited? The opening ceremony is today and that'll give you PLENTY relaxation time, ne?" he laughed. The recruit nodded slowly "I'd prefer to listen though." _Was that a carefully placed insult? Hm. _Zack looked up at the lights above the elevator door. 400, 500, 600. "Wait what?" Zack said quietly. The 500s were the SOLDIER quarters, a cadet would have no reason to go there. "Hey Spike what floor are you waiting to get too?"

"My name isn't Spike."

"Then what is it?"

The blond's eye twitched in an unnoticeable way, for normal humans anyway, and he cleared his throat. "Strife." Zack arched his eyebrow "As in hostility? War? Friction?" _Uncanny. _Spike looked up in confusion "What kind of connection is that?" Zack fixed his smile "Just making said connections." Spike made a once-over of Zack and looked back at the door. "300."

"What?" the taller man asked

The boy continued to stare "I'm going to the 300th floor. My room is stationed there." _Then why is it going that far up? That's what she said. No! Focus on Spike. Or Strife. _"Oh I see." Zack looked at the elevator button. "You pushed the wrong button." The shorter one frowned and looked at the elevator buttons as well. "I'm sure I pressed the right button." _Geez it's like talking to Sephiroth. _

Zack shook his head "These elevators are different, they aren't just called to the floor you're on. For example, you have to press down from this floor since the elevators are always set on the higher levels. You pressed up, causing the elevator to go to the upper levels." Zack pressed the down button. "There, now it's on track." Zack smiled and looked at Spike. _Woah. _

Strife's face was flushed down to his neck and his eyes were downcast in which could only be described as embarrassment. "Oh." he mumbled quietly. The sudden emotion shocked the SOLDIER more than he let his features show. "It's a common mistake. I forgot a couple of times when I came here for the first time." Zack scratched the back of his head uncomfortably

Strife nodded. A bing cancelled the silence and the elevator doors opened after what seemed like forever.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

Cloud entered the elevator in relief. _6:54. "Oh you pushed the wrong button, let me totally make you feel like an idiot and push the right one!" _He didn't know there was a guide at the top of the door. He pushed the '300' button and when the doors were about to close a hand got in the way.

"Hold up, I'm taking the elevator too." Zack- _Gaia _-stepped into the space next to him. Cloud felt his cheeks still a little warm but was sure it wasn't noticeable. 10, 50, 70, 100, 300. A bing sounded again and the doors opened. Cloud left the space and its inhabitants. "Welcome to Shinra by the way. We'll treat you good. Some of us anyway. " Zack mock saluted with a grin. The doors closed. 400, 500, stop. Cloud's eyes widened slightly. _500. SOLDIER. He literally… _Cloud blinked several times trying to ask any higher power why HE of ALL PEOPLE was actually part of SOLDIER. Cloud walked to the barracks in slight mortification. _Room number is 315. Supplies will be on bed. He's a SOLDIER. _

_ " _He's my superior. Him. Somebody's laughing." Cloud sighed heavily, feeling training had already begun.

* * *

A/N: The training has begun! Sorta, for Cloud anyway. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, reviews/faves/follows help a lot!


	3. Visions Of Hope

Hiya, here's chapter 3! The dawn of the first day, if you will! This felt rather grueling to write, but I feel it was worth it. Your reviews of encouragement are what keeps me going! Please review, don't just fave and follow? lol Those are appreciated, but nothing helps more than words of praise!

This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Clearlyyyyy.

* * *

"You're serious aren't you." A sigh.

Zack was currently being given Angeal Hewley's 'are-you-kidding-me' look, which really wasn't something to 'kid' around with. "The boy clearly wants nothing to do with you. I suggest you get to more serious business instead of thinking about this, 'issue'." The older man ordered. "Yeah but….this kid! He said his name was Strife, can you believe that? Strife!"

"Strife. What about it?" Angeal questioned. "He has such a violent name!" Zack exclaimed. He was pretty sure that Strife wasn't violent at all, but his glares packed quite a punch. "The way he looks at you would make you want to crap your pants sometimes, I swear it's like talking to Sephiroth." His mentor looked up in some surprise. "Really? He's quite the boy then." Zack sat across from his mentor and started working on the rubik's cube on the desk. "Yeah, Spike can-"

"Spike?" Angeal asked. Zack answered without looking "That's what I called him before I found out his real name. His hair is really spiky and bright…" _Kinda like a chocobo actually._ Zack laughed at the image. Angeal eyed his student with curiosity. He got up and went to his filing cabinet and picked up a folder filled with papers.

"Strife; do you think that's his first name or last name?" Zack asked, turning the cube a few times. "Well from how you described him, he wouldn't tell you his full name. Strife may not even be his real name." Angeal offered while signing a few forms. Zack shook his head "I'm sure that's his real name. He didn't look like he was lying. But there's just something off about him." Zack tilted his head in deep thought

The older man placed the forms in a folder and got up. "Well Zack if you like this boy so much why don't you just talk to him? Stop beating around the bush." Angeal left with a smirk. Zack snorted and stayed in his seat, placing the finished rubik's cube on Angeal's desk. Zack's restlessness got the better of him, and he got up and left. He went to another side of the Shinra building. He knocked on the door and came in when instructed. "Fair." Lazard Deusericus greeted.

Zack saluted with a smile "G'Afternoon! I wanted to know if there were any missions available?" The union executive looked through mission listings and shook his head. "No, they're all either currently active or have nothing to do with you. Besides you're not fully recovered from the last one, yes?" Zack was hit with a pretty intense fire spell on his last mission, and the burns were still healing. He didn't want to admit the itching was a bother, but it wasn't as if it was affecting his ability to fight. _Not always at least. _"But my injuries are bearable during combat, you can even ask Angeal that my movements are still above par." Zack pointed out. Lazard fixed a cuff link and gave Zack a reassuring look. "I'll inform you when your assistance is needed."

The First class nodded with a grin and said his thanks. "Sometimes I get an urge you know. To do something." He took his leave.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

Cloud opened the door to room 315 to find that he actually had his own room, which was a surprise to him. _I thought cadets had to share rooms…This building really is huge._ The room however wasn't that different from back in the orphanage, so he didn't feel too uncomfortable. The bed held his uniform, the handbook, and issued combat boots stood neatly beside the bed. He picked up the handbook and placed it carefully on the nightstand. Cloud picked up the clean cadet uniform on the mattress carefully. He studied the rough stitching in wonderment. He checked his watch to see that it was 7:06, and decided to get dressed quickly. He slipped on his new combat boots and put his duffel bag with his civvies under his bed. Cloud got up and remembered a sign-in sheet on a cork board down the hall. _I should probably go sign myself in._ Cloud took out a pen and started writing his signature.

Someone clearing their throat startled the boy and he turned around. "Hello, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your pen when you're done?" A boy in a cadet uniform asked. There were hardly any boys that Cloud knew who were shorter than him, so he was rather surprised that he was looking down a centimeter or two. "…Sure." Cloud finished writing and handed the pen over to the cadet. The cadet said thanks and wrote their name on the sheet. "We have to do this every morning right? Dunno if I'll ever get used to that…" The boy said quietly. "I think so. The lines are gonna be hell in the morning." Cloud answered.

The other cadet chuckled, finished writing and gave Cloud his pen back. "My name's Kris by the way. Kris Everard." he smiled politely. "Cloud Strife, nice to meet you." Cloud greeted. _Old habits die hard. _After meeting so many families in the past, the self introduction just stuck. "Nice to meet you too." Kris walked beside Cloud at a reasonable distance and pushed a lock of light blue hair behind his ear. "Did you have to come far?" he asked calmly.

"A little, took a couple of buses and a boat." the taller cadet responded. "Oh? I came from Mideel, took a ship as well." Kris yawned quietly. Cloud liked to think that Kris decided to ignore where Cloud specifically came from. He didn't really know where himself. "The ceremony's at 7:30 right? See ya there then." he nodded at Cloud and went to his room. The spiky haired boy nodded back at him. Cloud noticed that Kris's room was three doors down from his own. _He doesn't seem so bad, not annoying at all. _Cloud admitted to himself when suddenly Zack entered his mind. The officer just seemed to creep back in there, whether he liked it or not. Cloud sighed and entered his room. He laid back on the somewhat soft mattress. Zack was his superior; the very thought of it just didn't seem to click.

Something seemed different about the guy, and Cloud couldn't place what it was. _Am I overreacting? Maybe. Wait, shouldn't he have addressed me as a lower rank? _Cloud looked at the cream colored walls and wondered if the raven haired man was going to be at the opening ceremony. _He must be. What will I address HIM as? He told me his first name but didn't tell me his surname._ Hypocrite. _But it's usual to tell people your last name first, right? According to the handbook at least. _He glanced over at the light green book on his nightstand. Cloud looked at his watch. 7:22. "I should probably get a move on." He got up and left his room to go the elevator.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

The auditorium was filled with hundreds of recruits, anxiously waiting for words of encouragement from already made SOLDIERs. The great General Sephiroth was sitting in a chair on stage next to Angeal Hewley and Zack Fair. The third name looked around at the pen named 'possibilities' that he had to give a speech to. President Shinra himself wasn't there so he assigned the three of them to speak in his place. Sephiroth was not in the mood to talk to the crowd, so he gave Angeal the opportunity to do it instead. "Angeal, you wouldn't mind if I spoke would you? I promise I'll put in some of your words." Zack whispered. Angeal blinked "How do- never mind. Go ahead pup." Zack whined quietly at the nickname. Angeal only laughed at it being proven so blatantly. Zack smiled and looked at the crowd. He stood up and walked over at to the microphone stand. Hushed whispers became silent as soon Zack tapped the mic and he began speaking.

"Morning, is everybody present?" Silence. " Cadets. I asked if everybody was present." Zack asked firmly. "Yes sir!" resounded in the room. Zack looked over them keeping a serious exterior, noticing the numerous sweat drops. He relaxed and grinned. "You guys are so high strung!" He laughed. The room was filled with expressions of surprise. Angeal was shaking his head with a small smile and Sephiroth smirked slightly. Some chuckles were released from the crowd, and Zack felt accomplished. "Now that everybody's relaxed, I'd like to start welcoming you all."

"SOLDIER consists of strong officers, who are willing to do everything they can to get a mission done. If it's a recovery mission, we save the citizen at any cost. If it's to gather information, we listen closely and make sure to record every piece, every word that is given to us. If a hijacking ensues, we knock out all intruders and make sure the passengers are safe. Saving the civilian is always priority number one. But one thing a SOLDIER absolutely needs to have…is a dream. Having a dream keeps your faith and honor alive, keeps you going when it gets tough. Strength is important, yes. But it can only be used wisely if your mentality is strong. Everybody has weaknesses, of course. But being able to grow, adapt, work from that weakness and make it into something you're proud of. That requires endurance, self confidence, and faith. A dream can consist of becoming a First Class,being able to knock this guy down, which is a pain mind you." Zack pointed at Sephiroth, laughing occurred. "Or it can be to save someone. A man, woman, child, someone who is so close to losing hope. Losing their dream. We, SOLDIERs, make sure that anyone and everyone keeps it. Because losing your honor, losing your faith, losing your dream…is the saddest thing that can happen. I'm not saying we're saints, or the nearest food drive. But having a dream, having faith, having honor. That is what a SOLDIER is."

"I can't say you won't ever feel shaken. I can't say you won't ever feel like giving up. But what makes a good soldier is knowing that there is always a solution. I believe that you all are here because you want to make a positive impact and want to do the right thing. Work hard, study hard, and you will make it. I promise you that, at least." Zack smiled at the crowd. "Welcome to Shinra." A loud round of applause exploded throughout the auditorium. Angeal and Sephiroth were clapping as well. _I think I got my message across._

* * *

A/N: Was that speech moving? Hope so. lol Look forward to the next chapter! Review/fave/follow please!


	4. Fate Cruel? Yes

Hey! The first week at Shinra for Cloud in detail, along with Detective Zack! Thank you for all the follows/favorites/and reviews! You readers really help me out!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Square Enix+Tetsuya Nomura do! Mai and Lusi both belong to the splendid Valor Ebony, they're her characters. Actually, I kinda was the one who created Mai's whole persona/appearance. Hm.

* * *

Cloud was clapping slowly at Zack's speech. "Lieutenant Fair's pretty spirited isn't he?" Kris commented to Cloud. "Uh, Yeah he's something." _Fair. _The cadet didn't want to admit it but that speech was a little inspiring. "You okay?" his dorm mate asked. "I'm fine. I guess I'm tired." He offered a small smile. Kris blinked then nodded. _Zack is definitely not…normal. He IS a second class, and he doesn't look that old either. _Cloud was lost in his analysis when Kris started talking. "Hey, our classes are starting at about now." Cloud took out the folded up schedule from his pocket and looked at it. He nodded in confirmation. "Looks like I have Mendoza first."

"Ah, he teaches Materia Usage. Don't sit in the front, he tends to spit a bit when he teaches." Kris said. "How do you know about his spitting pattern?" Cloud questioned. Kris shifted his scarf. "A family member works here, I just passed by the classroom a couple of times."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "Thanks for the info." Kris shrugged. "Sure. See ya later." he waved. Cloud waved back. He left the giant auditorium and entered the elevator. _Down then up. Never gonna forget that now am I? _He found his classroom and noted how many of the seats were taken. Only four people were in the front row so he regrettably took a seat there. _ Maybe I shouldn't make eye contact so I don't get picked…_

After several classes of taking careful notes, Cloud realized that not in a million years would he learn about battle tactics in a regular school. He was ready to retire to the barracks when he heard yelling. Cloud peeked through a crack of a door to the training facilities, which he really wasn't supposed to, and saw an instructor with a group of students.

"Alright miscreants you know what you're supposed to do! Move!"

"Yes ma'am!" the group responded.

The instructor had long black hair with white streaks tied in a high ponytail, and she didn't appear lenient at all. _Understatement of the year…_ Cloud wondered if this woman was going to teach him. _This is probably intensive training, from how stressed they look it seems pretty brutal. _The officer's stern golden eyes looked over her class and she yelled for six sprints around the gymnasium. "Come on I've seen a grangalan run faster than that! High knees!" She yelled. _If she does end up teaching me. _"My hearing will be gone by November." Cloud uttered quietly.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

"Moved to tears?" Zack laughed. Angeal chuckled at the boy's five mile grin. "That was actually not bad. Good job pup." Zack scowled. "Seriously? Was that necessary?" "Of course it was." Sephiroth spoke.

The trio were currently walking through the halls to Sephiroth's office, hours after the little speech. Well, more like Zack was stalking the general and Angeal was ready to keep his apprentice in check. "Eh. But I know you guys accept me for my true colors! I have proof!" Zack exclaimed. "Proof?" Zack nodded.

"Bull."

"Now now, that speech was supposed to be uplifting. It did the job right? My true colors created that! See?~" Zack explained confidently. Angeal nodded with a 'yeah-i-see-your-point' expression. "Angeal, you are my friend and colleague correct?" Sephiroth asked seriously.

"Of course." Angeal replied with certainty.

"And you've been teaching Zackary for, 2 years now?" Sephiroth unlocked his door.

Angeal nodded.

"Then you know to keep him out of my office." Angeal and Zack were left locked outside, the former shocked he was actually outside the room. "And this is why nailing gelatin to a tree is so difficult." Angeal groaned. Zack smiled sheepishly and kept himself from saying anything for a full minute. New record. Zack knocked on the door quickly, gave Angeal a grin with a quick 'you're welcome!', and ran for his life. Zack was waltzing around one of Shinra's many lobby's and decided to pay a visit or two. "Hey Mai, how's it going?"

The secretary's lead snapped from the loud voice. "Lieu-, Zack hi." She smiled back warily. "Is there something you need me to look up?" Zack shook his head. "No nothing like that." Zack caught an idea and looked back at Mai. "Actually if you don't mind, can you try to look somebody up in the system? I'll buy you Wutainese for lunch! It's your favorite right?" Zack picked up a pencil and started twirling it around with his fingers. Mai took off her red glasses and rubbed her eyes, "I haven't had Wutainese in forever…Hmmm. Alright." She rested her chin on the edge of her palm. "Name?"

"Strife, he's a recruit." Zack watched her tap away at the keyboard and twist the monitor towards his direction. "This one?" The screen displayed a photo of the blond and information that was on his application sheet. "Yeah that's Spike. Or," Zack looked at Spike's full name. "Cloud Strife?" Zack smiled widely _A fluffy cloud. The nicknames really can go on forever. _"I remember this boy, he was really quiet. Why are you stalking him?" Mai said. Zack raised an eyebrow. "I am not 'stalking', I just want to know what makes this boy tick." _The fez does 'nomadic' mean for hometown? Does he commute a lot? But he looks so young. This is gonna be more difficult than I thought, understanding you._

Zack tapped the desk a couple of times and aimed the monitor towards the girl. "Thank you fair maiden, your cooperation has been noted." Zack said with what he thinks is a 'British' accent. Mai gallantly kept in a laugh and sufficed with a smile. " 'Welcome." Zack smiled back and put back her pencil. " on Wednesday?" Mai shrugged an approval. The soldier walked off, whistling a tune.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

A few class days passed by and Cloud was finally starting combat training. The gymnasium he was in was spacious and also contained a section for weights. Cloud hoped that his head wouldn't bust open from on of them. About forty other cadets were in the room with him and were in their little groups, some just standing against the walls. _Please stop that... _A couple of people were looking at him and talking quietly. However, Cloud didn't have a chance to think about what they were saying because a shrill whistle erupted along with the clacking of boots.

"ATTENTION!" The cadets immediately fell into line at the order. _Ooooh. _Cloud recognized the instructor to be that rather frightening woman he saw days ago. Just his luck for those thoughts coming true. "I am Officer Hikaru, you may call me Lusi but that's AS FAR as you're allowed! Got it?"_  
_

"Yes Ma'am..." A lot of the cadets were startled by the woman's extremely serious expression. "Excuse me? Do you fricking get it?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The cadets tried to yell as loud as humanly possible, and Cloud could hear his ear pop. "Good! Now I'd like to get started with some maneuvers that could assi-" The double doors in the back of room slammed wide open and made the instructor's announcement stopped.

"Lusimarucha, how's your class going?" _What. The. Frack. _Zack waltzed into the room and left Cloud restraining himself from groaning. "Fair, I told you not to call me that!" Hikaru's face was red with anger and embarrassment. "But it's your name, it's only appropriate to call you by your name." The orphan watched the little dispute in mild amusement. Zack made eye contact with Cloud and the blond looked away immediately. He really didn't want attention towards himself. "Well, I just came in to inspect the recruits. I spot a lot of promise." Zack smiled at the group of students. Cloud raised eyes carefully. "Hey, watch it." Somebody next to him whispered harshly. He sorta stepped on the guy's boot and the other didn't look that pleased. "Sorry." Cloud mumbled.

"HEY." Footsteps approached Cloud and he wanted to cover his face with his scarf. "Were you speaking out of line cadet?" Cloud opened his mouth to speak hesitantly- "No, you know what? I know what I saw. Do you not take this seriously?" Officer Hikaru was giving him a glare that could smite demons. "I-I do, Ma'am."

"Oh really? Should I make you understand how important discipline is?" "I understand discipline Ma'am." Cloud noticed that Zack was eyeing him and he really wanted this moment to die. "FAIR." Lusi turned to Zack "Do you think that YOU need to show him what it's like out there?" _Rhetorical, please let it be rhetorical. "_Any spots open for infantrymen on your next mission?" _Damn. _"Uhhh I'll have to check..." Zack looked just about as awkward as Cloud did. "Then I'm assigning him to your next mission, so he sees he can't just fool around when a bullet is 2 centimeters away from his head." _Ma'am. Where is that bullet now?_

* * *

A/N: Ooooo They have to work togetherrrr!~ Yeah. lol Look forward to the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Limits

Hey there! It's evening time after the little fiasco in the previous chapter, and the mission itself should be in chapter 6! This isn't very long, had a bit of a writer's block. The content and quality is okay though. I think. I CAN NOT BELIEVE A NUMBER OF PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING THIS. I feel accomplished. :3

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII in any way. If I did, Zack/Cloud would've been canon. Although I think it secretly was. ;)

* * *

The scent of supposed corn bread and what they called soup, wafted throughout the mess hall. Two cadets were sitting at a table and one of them was pulverizing his chicken wing. "I can't believe this." Cloud shoved some collard greens and corn into his mouth. "How in the world did you get in a mission already? With Lieutenant Fair no less." Kris took a sip of water. "Officer Hikaru heard me talking while in line. She thought I didn't know the 'horrors of the battlefield' or something." Cloud responded. Kris sat back. "Some bloke-" Cloud gave a look. "-started the conversation right? And yes, bloke. I can say it." The blue haired boy couldn't understand how his barrack mate wasn't elated about being accepted into a mission so soon. "Anyway, why don't you want to grasp this chance?" Kris asked quietly.

"It's…..complicated." Cloud drank the rest of his water. Zack was going to be on the mission with him. _Why was he there in the first place? It's not as if he was seeking me out so I shouldn't be this, bothered. _"Maybe it was just a warning?" Kris supplied. The cadet shook his head. "She doesn't seem the type to hand out warnings." he sighed. After the visitation, class resumed and 'Lusi' worked them until their backs were breaking and never wanted to look at a punching bag again. Cloud felt he never sweated so much in his life. His shirt was sticking to his skin and he wanted to rip his scarf off a couple of times. "I'm going to the showers." Cloud took his tray and emptied it in the trash.

Kris nodded and threw away some wrappers. "I understand that, I feel really sweaty about now. Night." He turned to the barracks. Cloud tilted his head. "I thought you said you felt really sweaty." Kris looked back and blinked. "I'll shower later. I, have to finish some work." He waved and left. Cloud waved and went to the showers. He remembered the last time he was there, the stalls lined up next to each other with no doors. It felt weird. _Maybe there won't be anybody there…? _The blond felt a bit happy to notice no one else was in there. He undressed and folded his clothes onto a bench. Cloud turned the hot and cold knobs to get a decent temperature then stepped in. He immediately felt relaxed and let the warm water cascade over him.

Thoughts of the orphanage entered his mind and he began contemplating over how things were over there. It had been almost two weeks since he ran away, and he wondered if they searched for him or if they saw it as just one child gone. There were very few people there who cared about the orphans. Sure they took them in, but they clearly were just doing it for the recognition.

The orphanage was owned by some large business conglomerate, like that Shinra mako reactor outside of the town. He doubted Shinra owned the the orphanage, why would they use their money on children with no placement on Gaia? Cloud rubbed his face and thought of how Tifa and Johnny were doing. Were they wondering where he was? He was pretty sure he wrote a small note under Tifa's pillow about where he was going, so they must have known. He shut off the water and stepped out, putting on his clothes quickly. _Might as well go to bed. _

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

The air conditioner was on and was making clanking noises, making concentrating a difficult task. "Fair, I told you to not disturb me while I am working. My attention span is restricted." Sephiroth said while writing in a few forms. Zack was sitting in a recliner and pulled the lever. "I'm just keeping you company Seph, or do you want Angeal to do it instead?" Zack smirked while looking at the ceiling. Sephiroth gave him a deadpan look. "That wasn't remotely funny. " The ravenette puffed his cheeks and exhaled. "Lazard called me up about a mission, so I won't be here for long. Savor the memories.~" Zack hummed. Sephiroth glanced up briefly. "Are you sure you'll be able to perform? Not only two days ago were you complaining about your burns."

"Again, I can perform perfectly fine! They're healing okay." Zack was hoping that it was true. To be honest he wasn't caring for his injuries as well as he could have. He MAY have had the OCCASIONAL itching slash burning sensation but it wasn't totally distracting! He was still in good shape! "Ah, I have the mission papers right here." Zack leaned over the desk to look at the papers in Sephiroth's hands. "Already? That was quick...So he is going to be there..." Zack muttered under his breath. Sephiroth frowned at the lessening of energy. It was a relief but this decrease startled the general. Zack noticed the silver haired man's expression and sat back down in the chair, however difficult it was. "Sorry." Now Sephiroth was inching towards being worried for the boy. "You have done nothing...wrong." Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Is there something on your mind?"

_He's asking if I'm okay? Nice poker face Fair. _"Nothing really, I guess I'm kinda wiped out from paperwork myself." Zack gave a wry grin. "Well I better be off! Have training to do and some bugging of people!" Zack got up to leave. He turned the door knob while seeing Sephiroth abnormally emotion-filled face. _Better leave quick. _He mock saluted and left. So Cloud was actually going to be in his next mission, huh? Zack ran up the stairs to the VR room. _This would give me the chance to find out more about him. But the way he looks sometimes-_ He swiped his SOLDIER card through the slot and the doors opened. -_it bugs the living crap out of me._Zack typed into the screen hovering against the wall and set a tough setting. The room disintegrated into blueness and became woods in several seconds. Four monsters materialized a few feet in front of him and he gripped the hilt of his sword. He ran to the side of one monster slashed at its side several times. It disappeared and he dodged an attack from behind. Burn.

Zack exhaled in minor pain. _Focus Zack._ He ran towards the enemy and stabbed it quickly, then it disappeared. Zack kicked one of the enemies from above and cut through it. He could feel his energy waning and pulled out an Ether to regain it. The remaining monster had a high speed level and he decided to let the creature get closer first then lunge an attack. He kept his sword steady in front of him and watched the enemy. He blocked an attack and jumped over the monster. He did a right-hook towards its center and seemed to daze it. Zack slashed at its back and watched it disappear slowly. He checked his torso to see that no wounds opened up, thankfully.

_There. I'm in fighting shape, I should be fine. I hope it doesn't open up some-No, bad thoughts! _He placed his sword back in its sheathe and aborted the 'mission'. He wiped some sweat from his face and looked at his hand._ Maybe I shouldn't have put it on a high level. _It was a high level but Zack was accustomed to challenges and felt it was okay. But he shouldn't have sweated that much. The mission was in a few days and he was pretty sure that the burns would heal to an acceptable amount. "I just have to not do any attacks that are too strenuous. " Zack nodded at his statement and left the room. After that mini battle he played through it in his mind. He knew his limits now and knew how to handle things.

* * *

A/N: Finally some real action/fighting has happened! The battle wasn't described that great but I tried! lol I feel that I don't give Cloud enough screen time or I'm writing him wrong, does anybody feel the same way? Reviews/faves/follows are much appreciated! Look forward to the next chapter please!


	6. Burnt Toast

Hello! This is a full on Cloud POV, felt he needed more screen time. Chapter is also rated 'T' for one bad word. Mission day has arrived!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did, don't you think I would be a genius or something?

* * *

The night before the mission was filled with tossing and turning for Cloud. _I have to go on a mission with HIM because SOME GUY wouldn't take an apology? What if we end up sitting next to each other the whole way there?! What if he asks me all kinds of personal questions?! _Cloud pushed his face in the pillow and sighed. He was appreciative that he had no roommates because the creaking of the mattress would probably earn him a smack on the head. Zack was on his mind in the morning and he prayed to anything that no awkward- _or possibly any -_conversations ensued between them. Of course he knew that he had to receive orders and that ignoring them was out of the question. It was still hard to believe that Za- Lieutenant Fair was above him in rank. He just didn't look, intimidating or have whatever that showed one had authoritative power. _Looks can definitely be deceiving._

The cadet tied his boots and made sure his assigned shotgun had its safety on. The mission was going to take place in a town far east of Midgar. The order was to clear out some heavy monster readings that were disrupting the citizens, and make sure they stay low. Cloud took the elevator; 300, 100, 50, 10. He arrived at the back of the main building and there was a van parked. Lieutenant Fair was standing against the car door and talking to what looked to be a third class SOLDIER. _There's another third class here too!_ _I am WAY out of my place aren't I? _Cloud made sure to walk slowly and carefully- didn't want to piss off any superiors -and saluted. "Cadet Strife present Sir." Zack looked at him like he was a blowfish in outer space. "Oh hi there Spike, feeling okay?" "Yes sir." Cloud nodded in confirmation. Zack raised his eyebrows slightly. "You don't have to call me 'Sir'. Makes me feel old." Zack gave a smile. Cloud frowned a little and didn't know what to say. _Do I just call him- _"Lieutenant Fair then?" The smaller boy asked. Zack chuckled and seemed to be grinding his teeth. Sorta. "That works too. Anyway this is Officer Toledo and the guy over there is Harvey." Zack made a small wave to Harvey and the other waved back.

Cloud saluted to Toledo and was about to do another to Harvey but stopped when he heard a laugh. Cloud looked over questioningly "No, nothing nothing." Zack covered his mouth and looked back seriously. _Seriously? We haven't even left and he's beyond random._ "Cadet." A sharp tone from Officer Toledo made Cloud stand up straighter. "Yes sir?" The officer pointed at the trunk of the large vehicle. "Check and see if our medical kit and supplies are there in organization. "I'll be gone for a few minutes, Fair help him out." Zack rolled his shoulders and went to the back of the truck. "Roger." Cloud nodded. "Yes sir." The pair lifted the compartment door open and sorted through some of the items.

"Say, Cloud, do you know about cars?" Cloud looked between the small box of materia and the throw. "Enough to get by." Zack examined a crate. "I remember back in town a neighbor had this old station wagon. Had been trying to fix it for years and I came by everyday after school." Fair smiled fondly and looked at Cloud. "He taught me about the parts, and how he was going to drive away to unknown places. He loved our town to bits but he said there was so much more he could see." Cloud listened and placed the box of materia in a corner of the trunk. He couldn't help but be interested; machines always did intrigue him. "He told me that there were places I couldn't even dream of and that it was all out there for me to experience. A simple car like that could take me there. " Zack used the throw and covered the medical supplies. Cloud pulled his hands away as Zack closed the storing space. The blond sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. "You okay?" He heard the Second ask. _Something smells funny. _Cloud stepped away from the van. "Sir, the car is running right now?" Zack nodded. "Yeah it is. And don't call me 'sir'?" Cloud took a stray golden spike and rubbed it between two fingers. _Burnt, burning, what is that? _He twirled the strand for a second and then stopped. _Oh!_ "...Lieutenant, please make sure the engine doesn't stop?" _  
_

The other tilted his head. "Why does it smell like...toast?" Cloud looked at the smoke that was emitting from the tailpipe. "It's blue, and it smells like toast. More importantly-" Cloud went to the front of the car and lifted the hood. "-burnt toast." _If that smelled like regular toast to you, wow. _He checked the oil level on the dipstick to see if the oil was low, and was a little surprised to see it was. "There is a definite problem with this van." Cloud sighed. The taller man examined the area Cloud was looking at and rubbed his chin. "The oil level is below standard." Zack stated. "I don't remember the old station wagon having that problem so I don't really know how to fix this. Wait, how'd you know what the problem was?" Cloud jogged over to a gallon of oil against the brick wall and heard his superior follow. "The blue smoke from the tailpipe along with that smell of burnt toast means that the piston rings are either worn or broken. Maybe even damaged cylinders." Zack helped him carry the large container over to the van. Cloud didn't feel that bothered. They unscrewed the top of the container and Cloud tilted the oil spout a little. They brought the oil level to a full mark. While Zack put the container back in its spot, the trainee did a quick compression check. "Okay, I think it should be good." Cloud shut the hood down. Zack sighed with relief. "Boy, Cloudy that was some work you did there! Like a true mechanic!"

"Enough to get by. And 'Cloudie'?" 'Cloudie' looked back at him. The other breathed in deeply and looked to be thinking. "Sorry. Strife." Zack turned away in time to see Officer Toledo leaning against the wall. "Fair, you're letting a CADET outsmart you in car repairing?"

"Sir, I am sorry I was out of my place." Cloud looked at the tire. "Nah Spike, you were helping out. Oh my bad 'Strife'." Zack smirked. Cloud felt his breathing get thick. "Whatever, you two get in the fucking car. Harvey let's move on out! " They both looked at each other for nanoseconds and took their seats.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

Vomit. Cloud could see the future vomit on his lap. _Dammit, why do I always end up in a CAR? _It didn't really hit him until the nausea did, that his motion sickness hadn't gone away. What was weird was that it was only in automobiles. He never knew why that was and was currently using all of his self control to NOT in ANY WAY POSSIBLE throw up on Zack. He was sitting right next to him and the Third Classes were sitting in the front singing Bon Jovi. An old singer that he couldn't remember last hearing because he was gripping the frack out of a paper bag. "You okay?" The man on his left asked. _Fine, just trying not to hack up my breakfast. _Cloud nodded and felt that was a bad move. Zack seemed to notice his behavior. "Motion sickness, eh? Had a friend who had that problem." He rubbed circles into Cloud's back and he kinda felt better. "Thanks." Cloud groaned quietly. Zack continued his ministrations and the smaller boy felt the nausea lessening. _Thank shiva. _

The hell ride eventually ended after two and half hours of almost throwing up and Zack starting up conversations (Said it was for distraction). They stepped out of the van and Cloud steadied himself. "We're going to go talk to the innkeeper for info. Fair, go on ahead to ask the shops. And Strife follow him. Don't want you doing anything stupid." Harvey ordered. Cloud bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes sir."

He and Zack went to the multiple items shop and asked around for information. Some people said that the monsters resembled wolves, only larger and had thicker fur. They concluded from the attacks that people shared, that it was a group of Kalm Fang. Zack told him that Kalm Fang usually inhabited near Kalm and shouldn't be this far out. _Why would they move so far? _Cloud half-listened to Zack and jumped when he heard yelling. Zack stood up immediately. "Strife, ready your weapon." He stepped away from a small booth and looked at the edge of town.

A pack of Kalm Fangs were growling and ready to attack. Zack unsheathed his sword and eyed the leader. Cloud was farther from his side and had his shotgun aiming at one of the other creatures. The Kalm Fang leaped towards Zack but the Second blocked and pushed the wolf away. Cloud lifted the gun up and shot at one of the other wolf's legs. The enemy used 'fang' but Cloud very narrowly escaped. Zack seemed like he had his hands full so the cadet tried to call attention towards himself. The lead Kalm Fang was preoccupied with Zack but the other three had their eyes locked on him and their teeth baring at him. Cloud cleared his throat and tried to shoot at their ribs, their feet, anything to get them to back off. A lucky shot, in his mind at least, and one of them were dead. _I killed one. _Cloud reloaded as quick as he could and Officer Harvey swooped in to block an attack. "Watch your back cadet!" He shouted. Cloud aimed his gun. "Yes sir!" He shot at the second one repeatedly and it was down.

"Doin good there Spike!" Zack hollered and stabbed the leader. Officer Harvey was landing hits on the third Kalm Fang and Cloud was shooting at it. The wolf dodged his bullets and was running straight for Cloud. _Crap, crap, crap- _It was dead. Zack pulled out his sword from its back. "Gotcha." Zack smiled. Cloud blinked at the carcass then at the lieutenant. "Thank you." Zack waved his hand then quickly covered his side. "Shit, this can't be..." he fell to the ground on his knees. "Sir, what's wrong?!" Cloud knelt down beside him. "It's, um, old wounds." Zack lifted his hand and frowned at the dark spot on his clothes.

"You're bleeding..." Cloud looked worriedly at the spot. "I'm, I'm fine." Zack mumbled. He passed out.

* * *

A/N: ZOMG. (Zack Oh My Gosh!) Zack why didn't you pay attention?! Review/fave/follow! Look forward to the next chapter please!


	7. Midgar Fried Chocobo

Zacky what the hell?! Nah, it's alright, he's alive. This is a full on Zack POV. It's only 'fair'. xD Oh, someone asked what that injury was and it was referring to the one Zack mentioned back in chapter 1 or 3, can't remember. ^ ^' Some fluff may be present, as I live by it.

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: Yeah, because a teenage fangirl owns the Final Fantasy franchise. -_~

* * *

The clinic was small in size and the air smelled like bleach. Indigo-like eyes opened up, squinting at sunbeams. _No that's, _Zack blinked a few times and saw fair yellow hair instead. "Spike?" Cloud nodded and looked over his face. "You fainted." Zack tried to sit up when Cloud held his hands out. "I don't think you should move too much, lieutenant." Zack looked down at his torso and saw fresh bandages wrapped around himself. _Dammit, I wasn't careful._"Gotcha. Are the townspeople alright?" Zack asked, sounding hoarse from a dry throat. Cloud got up and poured some filtered water into a cup. "They are safe. You killed the last one."

"Creature or people?"

Cloud gave a quizzical look. "Creature." He handed the cup to the injured man and he gulped down the drink. Zack placed the cup on a coaster on the table next to him. Strife had a small frown on his face and was looking at Zack's abdomen. "Spike, it's fine now. No worries!" Zack grinned. The cadet looked at his face for a few seconds then spoke. "You said it was an old wound. I...am sorry." The boy twiddled with a piece of thread from a frayed glove. _He's apologizing? But, _"What for?" The soldier was astonished that Cloud was even speaking with him. _He's not a rock but still. _"You were attacked because," Cloud's cheeks were dusted with a rosy color. "I wasn't doing a very good job in defending myself." Zack stared at him and cracked a smile.

_He can't be serious? _He snorted then shook his hand when he saw Cloud glare. "N-No, I was just surprised! That's not something to be sorry for! You're just starting out, it's understandable for you to freeze a couple of times." Zack explained. When the other's mini frown stayed in place, he felt bothered. Zack didn't like to see people upset or frustrated. So he tried to fix it. "I'm a horrible shooter."

Cerulean eyes spoke for the blond with a doubtful expression. "Well, I shouldn't say now. I got better but not by much. Angeal, Commander Hewley? He noticed my crappy excuse for a shot and offered to train me. I was so excited. An actual SOLDIER showing me the ropes!" Zack took a sip of water. "In the beginning I wasn't very reliable, but after doing some training and not giving up, I became pretty good at it."

The older man saw the look of contemplation on the fluffy haired boy and realized something. _He is way too quiet for someone his age! _"Say, where did you come from?"

"Pardon, lieutenant?" Cloud questioned. "Where did you live?" Zack rephrased. _Sounds a bit stalker-ish but whatever. _"...Nibelheim." Zack tilted his head. "Nibelheim. Where the flip is that?"

"It's not around here. And don't make it sound like crap. Where do you come from?" Cloud responded. The man in the bed grinned and crossed his arms in mighty pride. "Gongaga." Cloud covered his mouth quickly. "What's so funny Spike?" _He's laughing isn't he? 'Bout damn time! _"N-Nothing sir." Cloud coughed out. "But, that sounds a bit backwater!" Zack mock gasped. "And Nibelheim doesn't? Please, it sounds like you 'nibble' your food over there!" He laughed. Cloud laughed from the dead horrible pun. "We absolutely do not. Gongaga sounds like baby talk!" Cloud retorted. "But it's pretty quiet. The only thing that makes noise is the mako reactor." he added. Zack raised his eyebrows. "There is? Gongaga has one too. Midgar has a lot of mako as well,-"

"-but everyone else has none." They looked at each other at the same time.

Their laughter bounced off the walls when Officer Toledo walked in. "Yo, just wanted to say that we're staying in the inn tonight and clearing out the remaining- is everything alright in here?" he asked wearliy when their laughing didn't cease. "Yeah, everything's fine." Zack cackled. Strife nodded while trying to hold in a few giggles. "Yes sir."

The officer scratched the back of his head and left the room. _Fair's influenced another one._

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

Zack rubbed his eyes in the dark and sighed. It was what, twelve forty in the morning? _Does this even count as morning? It's right on the border between, ugh forget it, too tired. _He was exhausted for someone who stayed in bed all afternoon, but he felt so restless and he could not figure out why. He looked at the small lamp on the nightstand next to him and thought about earlier that day. _I can't believe I wasn't careful. Angeal is SO gonna have my head for this! _He could practically hear the lecture he got after they left the infirmary after that mission.

His mentor berated him over and over about how he should have been able to block that, and for weeks he told him how neglectful he was about keeping the wound untreated and how it was going to make the healing process longer. Today they applied a Cure after much insisting by Zack that it wasn't necessary. Zack looked at the twin bed a few feet away from him. There lied a small figure curled up in blankets and little spikes of bright hair poking out from under.

That boy was so solemn before that it was amazing he opened up, if even a little, like that. _Maybe Kunsel was right. Maybe Spike just didn't have anyone to relate to. _He chuckled quietly at the easy banter they had. _So he's a country boy too, we're kind of relatable. I can see he really wants to try and succeed, like how I was sparring my guts out in my cadet days. _He turned over on his side and faced the wall. He learned quite a bit from Cloud that day. _That diagnosis on the truck was pretty surprising. It's weird how he knows so much about mechanics yet he can't handle being in one. Then again, quirks are what make people. _That little chocobo head just continued to peak his interests without fail.

The kid wasn't so bad.

In the morning, the group left the town and went searching for the remaining Kalm Fangs in the area. "Weapons ready!" Zack called out when I saw a pack of the creatures running towards them. "Spike, control the flank. Harvey help him out! Toledo, let's take care of the rest!" They all went into positions and engaged into battle. Cadavers were settling on the ground and the number of Kalm Fangs diminished. Cloud looked to be extremely relieved. _See Cloudy, hard work pays off. _Zack slashed at the wolf-like monster at an angle and it fell. Now only the leader of the pack remained and it looked...different.

It's fur was a hell of a lot thicker than the others' and was growling rabidly. It's eyes were glowing a little, and that seemed to throw off the young SOLDIER. _No way it can..._ "Harvey!" The Kalm Fang bounded to the startled soldier.

BANG! The creature fell, seizures, then went still. A well placed bullet shot through the Kalm Fang's eye and it died almost instantly. Zack stared at the corpse in mild shock. He looked over at the boy who had his mouth open in 'holy-crap-did-i-just-do-that?!'. "Woohoo Strife!" Zack laughed out. Cloud looked up at him and put his gun back in its holster. "I, wha, huh?" Cloud stuttered out.

"You did it! Nice work chocobo!" Zack put him in a headlock. Cloud squirmed under his hold. "L-Lieutenant you're blocking my air passage...!" Cloud gasped. "Fair, let the brat breathe!" Harvey exclaimed. Zack released his grip and grinned. Cloud gave back a tiny smile. "Now that we've accomplished our goal, let's head back." Officer Toledo ordered. They gathered what they could from the Kalm Fangs and left the area, leaving nature to do its work.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

The ride back was a lot livelier than the ride there. Cloud was still feeling nauseated but it wasn't as intense as before. Zack liked to think that his wondrous, albeit weird, conversation topics distracted the cadet. "...and then the moogle flipped him off with his antenna!" Zack executed the punch line, causing Cloud to laugh outright. "He had it coming, I've got to say. He gave the lowest tip ever." Cloud pointed out. "Exactly." Zack waved his pointer finger. The inhabitants in the driver and shotgun seat were rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at the absurdity of the conversation.

_He doesn't look so weary now. _Zack thought. "Lieutenant, I mean, Zack- " Cloud corrected after Zack telling him to quit calling him lieutenant. _"We're friends...right?" _Zack was glad the cadet wasn't trying to kill him.

" -the leader Kalm Fang looked different from the others, right?" the blond asked quietly. "Yeah, it looked more vicious. More wild." Zack responded just as quietly. Cloud frowned and twiddled a lock of hair between his fingers. "Nothing about it appeared natural. It was so..." Zack nodded. The image was haunting and its eyes bothered him so much. _That was the glow of mako, but with something else. Was there a pipe leak and it made it to the wild life? I need to put that in the mission report, it doesn't seem right._

They just entered the main highway to Midgar and they survived the mission. Although it seemed they survived each other. The idea made the Second Class smile, Cloud and he were able to get along. They may have even become friends on this mission. _I guess I owe Kunsel some MFC._

* * *

A/N: My battle scenes suck. I hope you all were able to bear with me through that. XD this chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but now their friends! Yay!

MFC: Midgar Fried Chocobo; I felt the need to play on that since 'GFC' (Gongaga Fried Chocobo) is so popular around here. lol

Please look forward to next chapter! Review/fave/follow!


	8. Figured

Hello, I'm sorry for the wait! This chapter isn't long and I hate myself for it, but some things are starting to progress in the story. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, I promise you.

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters. _

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns FFVII.

* * *

Cloud entered his room and flopped down on the rock called a bed. He looked over at the shotgun that was leaning against the opposite wall. He felt a little lighter in comparison to how he was when he came three weeks ago. _Probably because of that dolt. _Over the past week or so after that assignment, Zack would pop up after his morning classes and offer to hang out and eat lunch. The conversations they had were senseless, ridiculous, but it was the most fun he had in a while. He'd never admit it out loud though. There was a knocking sound from his door and he asked who it was. "It's me." Kris answered. Cloud got up from his very comfortable spot, however impossible it may have been with that mattress, and opened the door. Kris walked in muttered an 'excuse me for intruding'.

"Why do you say that?" Cloud sat on his bed. "What?"

"'Excuse me for intruding'. Is it a custom?" Cloud asked. Kris sat against the wall and smiled. "Just how I was brought up. You've changed. In a short amount of time, you're a little more outspoken. Still as kept in as a hermit, but not a lot anymore." Cloud looked at him slightly confuzzled. _Using words that don't exist. I have changed..._"I guess I have. But I'm not that different am I?" The blond wondered out loud. The other pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "It's not a bad thing or anything, no worries." Kris affirmed.

Cloud pulled at the hem of his scarf and narrowed his eyes in thought. He snapped out of it when he heard a drumming from the concrete floor. "Are you okay sitting on that Shiva-forsaken floor?" He asked. "It is a bit of a pain. Move over." the shorter boy shifted.

"Eh?"

"Just a few inches, you hardly take up any space there." Kris joked. He got up from the floor and plopped down next to the taller boy. Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes at the blue haired cadet. "Seriously? Like there's a difference between the floor and this slab of concrete." Cloud stated. Kris nudged his side and smirked. "Well, there's a blanket here and I get to poke at your need for personal space. But now you're all changed and you're not flinching." Kris observed serenely.

Cloud smiled softly "Yeah well, I don't feel too bad at the moment." Kris looked at Cloud for a few seconds then looked up at the ceiling. The spiky haired one folded his arms behind his head then sat up cross-legged. He picked at the lint on his brown socks and looked down at the intruder's feet. "Is something wrong?" Kris asked. Cloud crinkled his nose and looked away. "Nothing."

Kris sat up. "Are you sure?" The cadet looked at him in curiosity then raised his eyebrows at the lightbulb in his head. "My boots?" Cloud shrugged and tilted his head, continuing to pick at the lint. Kris chuckled lightly while covering his mouth. "You and your 'need for cleanliness'."

"How would you feel if there was possible crap on the very sheets you'd be sleeping in?" Cloud laughed.

Kris punched his shoulder with a laugh of his own and Cloud tipped over. "You might as well be my mom!" Cloud made a hollow smile.

"Mom, huh?"

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

Zack was sitting in a lounge filled with plush earthy-toned furniture. He had been meaning to talk to Angeal about his mission a week ago, but they were both bombarded by meeting with higher officials. Finally, Zack found a time that he could talk to the man without either of them having to go somewhere every twenty seconds.

"Zack, you called to meet up here. Is there something you want to go over?" Angeal presumed when he walked in to the large room. Zack sat up and smiled. "Hey Angeal, yeah I wanted to discuss something with you. The elder First Class sat across from him and poured himself a cup of brandy on the rocks. Zack tried to drink brandy before, but Angeal said 'It was too strong' or something like that.

The boy picked up the manila folder that was in his lap and handed it to Angeal. Angeal took it and looked it over. "What exactly is this?"

"It's my mission report. I know, I know I was supposed to give it in days ago. But there's some information that bothers me." His mentor shook his head. "Zack you can't just walk around with confidential files and show them to whomever."

"But it's you, so I figured it's okay." Zack hoped with- damn puppy eyes- wide eyes. Angeal frowned then emptied the contents of the folder. It was indeed the report he was supposed to give in days ago written in semi-neat handwriting.

_Signs of mako in the creature [discoloration and dilation of the eyes] and almost rabid reaction? _Angeal looked up in confusion. "Mako entering the wildlife system? That is unheard of." Angeal scanned over the next paragraph or two, then put it back in its folder. "Animal testing was usually selective. Tossing out the, undesired results, is unsafe for the general public. Shinra may have, no, Shinra is the cause of that village's experience." Zack took the folder back and looked down at his laces in puzzlement.

"I thought that maybe it was a leakage from a power plant, a faulty line. But you think it was because of testing, that they threw out those Kalm Fangs because they were 'faulty'?" Zack wondered. "It's possible..." Angeal answered with a sigh. Memories started to resurface but then he quickly shoved them down. "You should give those papers in as soon as possible. You could bring it up at the next meeting, this is a serious matter." Angeal got up and left the room with a farewell.

The younger SOLDIER got up to leave with a clouded mind and doubting heart.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know. I'm really, truly, very sorry that it's not long. My professors decided to throw homework in my face and well, it's difficult to balance. Please look forward to the next chapter! Review/fave/follow please!


	9. Small Walks In Vents

Greetings! This is as long as I could make it at the moment. Forgive! Some randomness, but it's good! Procrastination + Writer's Block = Despair.

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters. _

Disclaimer: Does it really look like I own Final Fantasy VII? **Really?**

* * *

"It's not too hard, is it?"

"N-No It's fine.

"You sure? I don't want it to be too rough for you."

"Zack, I'll be okay." Sighs of anxiety. "Go ahead."

Their bodies moved at the same time, attacking the virtual monster in the room. Zack sped in front of the monster and distracted it while Cloud took aim with his practice gun. The SOLDIER suggested earlier in the day that the shorter one could train, and that he was glad to help. Cloud insisted that he didn't have to go trouble himself with his own training. But Zack's sturdy perseverance won out in the end and the cadet was pushed on the SOLDIER floors. He was pretty sure he wasn't allowed up there.

"Lift your arms- yeah that's better!" Zack shouted over. He dodged an attack from the creature swiftly, and Cloud shot at it. The bullet went through its shoulder and the boy readied himself for another shot. _Alrighty, I just have to turn a bit._ The virtual monster seemed to understand his thought process and bounded away from Cloud's line of sight.

Cloud changed his footing and shot at the monster several times. It was certainly slowing down and Zack was cheering him on relentlessly. _The hell can he be jumping after all of that chasing? Then again.._ The creature still would not let up and it was getting ready to do a magic spell. He steadied his hands and pulled the trigger.

The monster blew into tiny sparks of teal, and Cloud breathed out. "You've gotten better! Although, your reaction time's a little sucky." Zack nudged Cloud's upper arm. Cloud shook his head in amusement. "Thanks for helping me out with this, man."

Zack waved his hand. "Just another day's good work."

"Isn't it 'another good day's work'?"

"Really? Meh, nobody really uses idioms anyway."

They both laughed then paused after hearing footsteps. They sounded like boots with heels. _ Heels? Wait noooo!_ "Spike, we gotta move!" Another set of heels entered the halls. "What, why? I thought you said it was okay to be here!" Cloud whispered. The two voices were soft and were clearly female. "Because we're not supposed to be here, well, you're not, WELL, I'm actually supposed to be doing some paperwork." Zack half whispered.

He pulled Cloud out through the back panel that he created a couple of years back. "Hu- Zack this is ridiculous!" Cloud exclaimed. Zack covered Cloud's mouth and held him against himself. "Mfst. Mgff. Msljl!" Cloud muffled out. Finally he stopped struggling, seeing that there was no point in trying to get out of the hold of a second class SOLDIER. The space was cramped, a little warm. Maybe because of the giant bear behind him. Cloud tapped Zack's arm softly. He released his hold on the blond and he immediately felt cooler.

"Explain?" Zack whispered. Cloud nodded in affirmation.

"Take a look." Cloud peeked through the small space and observed the inhabitants of the room. One of them was his intensive training instructor, Officer Hikaru. _There's a reason for ME to be wary. _But the other one looked familiar and he couldn't place where he saw her. "Lusi and Mai. They're really close friends. You've met Mai before, she usually mans the front desk and is sort of the barrack advisor. Cadets seem to flock to her when they feel homesick or have personal issues." Zack spoke. "And you've definitely met Lusi." He smirked at the boy, who in return gave him a glare.

"...n't she?" Lusi murmured.

"She's handli..." Mai responded quietly.

"Soon it'll be...don't wo..." Lusi mumbled.

The two of them were speaking quietly about something. _And perhaps it's something we shouldn't hear. _Zack mused to himself and looked behind to find that vent. He hummed and tapped Cloud, pointing at the vent. Cloud blinked then inched away from the panel and stood next to Zack. Zack opened the vent as smoothly as he could.

The taller of the two made a small bow for Cloud to go ahead. The blond scoffed and crawled into the vent. Zack smiled and followed behind him. Eventually they made it to a storage room that held metal shelves and silver chests that were fixed his boots and Zack dusted himself off. "Wasn't that fun?!" Zack placed his hands on his hips.

Cloud gave him a tired look then doubled over in laughter. "Yeah, it was!" Cloud's shoulders were shaking and Zack started to laugh as well. Meanwhile a custodian dropped his mop in fright from what would later be called 'The Cackling Specters In Room 314'.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

It was about 15:20 in Midgar and the Shinra building's bustling was below the hectic level. Kris had his hands in his pocket and was walking to the showers, when scarlet red glasses caught his attention. Mai looked side to side then smiled at the boy. "Kris, how are you doing today?" He smiled back and nodded "I'm doing okay. A little tired from training but I feel good."

"That's great. Has anybody...?" Mai raised her eyebrows. "No, so far so good." Kris answered. Mai sighed with relief and patted his shoulder. "You're going to do it, I believe that. After all that you've done."

"Please don't make it sound like I'm somehow part of a destined to be tragic storyline." Kris tittered. Mai giggled. "I didn't mean it like that! I know that you'll make it through. Just be careful with that uniform of yours. Could cause you trouble if you're not careful." She fixed the straps on his chest and Kris blushed.

"Stop! I'll be careful, I promise." The cadet pushed a few strands behind his ear.

Mai smiled and laughed. "Okay okay. Go ahead to the barracks and catch some sleep." He gave a salute and did as she said. The lady walked to the main offices, her blue skirt swishing behind.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

Kris decided to talk to Cloud for a bit since he saw the boy a couple of yards away. He sat down next to him. He thought of the scene he was a part of. A spiky headed boy sitting at a cafeteria lunch table with his blue haired friend, digging into semi-decent mashed potatoes.

"And then he just opens up this vent that came out of nowhere!" Cloud shook his head. "I don't even want to know what he did that caused him to find that panel." He poked at a baby carrot. Kris was listening in fascination to one of the first adventures that was bound to multiply. He noticed that Zack and Cloud had been getting along very well in comparison to a month ago. It was now September and they were almost best buds.

Clearly, Cloud was still trying to tolerate the SOLDIER's zany ways. But he knew that Cloud enjoyed the randomness deep down, as he was normal. Normal people are never really normal are they? "Kris?" Kris blinked and looked up at the blond. "Did you overtrain today? You look kind of pale..." Cloud observed. Kris's face flushed and he smiled. "I'll live. We all need to try hard, hm?" Cloud smiled back and nodded.

All of a sudden a shadow loomed over the two and they both tilted their heads. "Hey boys, how are you doing?" Three boys were standing in front of them and looked a bit on the snobbish side. "We're fine." Kris said shortly. Cloud quirked an eyebrow and stared at them. "I'm not sure if you understand, Everard, right? And Strife?" The leader asked. "Yes. What about it? Something off?" Cloud frowned.

"Look Strife, we have a bone to pick with you. Getting in missions like you're so special and shit." One of them spat. Kris felt uneasiness rise within him. "None of that is your business." Cloud answered back. _Cloud what are you doing? _Kris took in a deep breath and gave a look to Cloud. Conflict was something he didn't want at the moment. He was tired as hell and he was not up for raising his voice. Cloud pressed his lips into a straight line and resumed his eating.

"Bitch I was talking to you." Kris returned to his former sitting position. A hand gripped his collar and he was lifted up a centimeter. "Hey. Let him go." Cloud stood up. "Look who's all high and-" Cloud hit the guy's hand and he released his hold. The blond pulled Kris away and they walked as fast as they could.

After getting far enough they stood outside of their dorms. "Strife, what the crap was that?" Kris asked. Cloud looked at him. "I was trying to get you out of that. He had no right to touch you."

Kris blinked. _Seems legit._

* * *

A/N: The length, is crap. I know. I really am sorry though! I thought this was okay? Right? Please look forward to the next chapter! Review/Fave/Follow!


	10. Night Light

WE'VE MADE IT TO THE DOUBLE DIGITS. Yay! So, I decided to go with my initial thoughts and made Zack a Second Class instead of a First Class. It was for the purpose of some very small details throughout the story, the changes have been made to the previous chappies. I pray this doesn't bother anybody? A lot of details aren't chronological, are they? But that's what makes this unique!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: You guys have a seriously wild imagination; thinking I own FFVII and its affiliates.

* * *

The meeting room was freezing in the almost-October weather. Probably the technician's idea to leave the air conditioner on. A SOLDIER isn't supposed to be affected by such things...but damn it Sephiroth felt he was being bitch-slapped by Shiva. He was sure Angeal was feeling the effects of the busted up machine, what from the slight shivering he could see.

Angeal looked at the silver haired man and tried to hide a smirk. _He's struggling so hard to not react. Quite the determination. _The large oak doors on the right side of the room opened and in walked Rufus Shinra, the current president of Shinra Electric Co. Well combed honey blond hair shifted in front of taunting blue eyes. "Good Morning gentlemen. I see you are all faring well."

All of the officers in the room nodded back and President Shinra sat down in a chair. The meeting began.

Forty-two minutes in, Angeal's mind wandered to a certain folder. A folder he wasn't supposed to have read, but thanks to his apprentice he knew of something troubling. He couldn't handle leaving this unchecked. "President, I have something I wish to discuss." _Stupid idea. _

"And what is that, Hewley?" Angeal sat up straighter. "The whereabouts of Genesis Rhapsados are still unknown. Our men still have not found any traces and there has been...unusual activity in the wildlife. I believe it may be connected."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow, having found this a little surprising. "Can you explain how these two are connected?" Rufus crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Hewley cleared his throat while trying to get his thoughts together. "Well, we haven't found him in months and this disturbance in the creatures coming out so suddenly...it is an unlikely possibility but a possibility nonetheless."

Rufus Shinra had a look of half-boredom half-interest on his face, the humming of the cooling machine being the only sound in the room.

"You bring a puzzling topic to the table, Commander Hewley. I briefly read about the animals' strange behavior in a certain report recently, I fail to recall who wrote it. You are aware of security protocol number 32, correct?"Angeal nodded, regretting where this was going. "Then you know how strict things are about the safety of this company. If a problem arises, make sure it is handled methodically? Don't do it again."

The president gave a brief, rare look of authority and signaled the end of the meeting.

Everybody arose and Sephiroth walked over to Angeal. "That was unexpected. Your ideals are going to make things strenuous." Angeal sighed and got up. "You can't tell me that those two subjects aren't related?" he responded.

Sephiroth considered it silently and began leaving the room. "Do not cause unnecessary ruckus, Angeal." He angled his head toward the president.

Angeal bit the inside of his cheek.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

"Where's the pudding?!" Zack asked excitedly, trapping Cloud in a headlock. Cloud yelled in surprise, not-so-gracefully keeping his lunch from falling of the tray. Kris blinked and laughed softly.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Cloud rolled his shoulders. "Oh, haven't had lunch here in forever and thought it'd be fun to bug you. And food is a plus!" Zack grinned. Cloud shook his head and chuckled. He shoved a small pack of tapioca pudding into the tall man's chest. "Here." The Second class gasped in elation.

Kris was thoroughly amused by the scene before him until Cloud noticed he was just standing there. "Spike, who's your buddy?" Zack smiled at Kris. "Cadet Everard sir." the blue haired boy spoke up.

"Everard? I think I've heard some impressive things about you! Your first name iiiissss Kris?" The taller tossed the pudding cup in his hands. Kris nodded and smiled at Cloud. "I've heard quite a lot about you too, Lieutenant Fair."

Zack looked down at the blond and analyzed his face. "Spike, you talk about me all the time?~" he sing-songed. Cloud's cheeks turned rosy and he was frowning.

"He didn't say 'all the time', therefore I didn't...Just once or thrice."

"Suuuure theeere 'thrice'." Zack laughed. Cloud punched his arm softly.

The shortest cadet wanted to say something. Something about the scene puzzled him, and he couldn't put a finger on the cause. His chest felt a bit tight, but it was as if he wasn't completely understanding what was before him. "Hey, I just had an awesome idea -as per yoosh- we should hang out! The three of us!" Zack suggested through a mouthful of pudding. "Really, are you sure that's alright?" Cloud looked at the clock. "Yep. As long as you guys are with me we can pull it off." the ravenette winked.

Cloud looked at Kris. "He'll drag me kicking and screaming, but you have a choice. Sound good?" Kris looked between the two and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." Zack threw out the empty cup and clapped his hands together. "Get your toothbrush and whatever!" The blond had a thoughtful look for the lieutenant.

"'Flash Gordon'?"

"'Flash Gordon'."

**=MiniTimeSkip=**

The three young men stood outside a very lively pub, definitely not on the upper plate. "I can't believe you think we can go in there." Strife eyed the property warily. _Amazing lights though..._

"Sir, I have to side with him on this one. Pretty sure we can't go in there." Kris agreed. "Don't worry boys, there are extra perks to being in SOLDIER." Zack went to talk to the bouncer, putting on a charming smile. The other two looked at each other and shook their heads.

After a minute of clever talking and laugh, Zack signaled them over and the two followed him in. The music was floating through the air, people were sitting at the bar. The majority though were moving on the wooden floor around the tables. To a country boy who exchanged stories in bunk beds for fun, this was a considerable change. "How many times have you done that?" Cloud asked in awe. "Just a few times. Now, this place is impressive tonight!"

Zack looked around the room and a small group of girls caught his eye.

"I remember them! How about we go and see what happens?" Zack waggled his eyebrows. Cloud saw the clique and immediately wanted to get out of there. _Please no. _The cadet had no experience at 'flirting'. There was that one awkward phase when he spent extra attention on Tifa, but he didn't ask her out or anything!

"Sir, I feel uncomfortable with this." Kris stated. Cloud looked at his friend hopefully. The Second Class tilted his head. "It's not too scary, friendly conversation is alright." Kris looked away for a second and bit his lip. "I don't know...Strife, what do you think?" Cloud twiddled with a bright spike while trying to think of an appropriate answer. _I don't HAVE to do this. And Kris doesn't want to do this either. But I don't want to ruin Zack's mood, no matter how unlikely it may be... _

Before the cadet could formulate an answer, one of the girls was smiling and achieving Zack's attention. Zack had an unusual expression on his face. "I'm gonna go use the restroom." Kris said and Cloud nodded. "Are you okay?" Cloud asked the other once Kris left.

Zack smiled at Cloud "Yeah. Come on." He headed to the small table and Cloud hesitantly followed.

The young ladies that were chatting gave the older boy sweet smiles.. "Good evening, Zack. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, you ladies are alright?" They nodded. "Swell! This here is Cloud by the way."The group waved at him and Strife gave an awkward wave back. One of the girls was looking at them with unease. "Hello, I haven't seen you around before." Fair addressed her. She had chestnut brown hair tied up with a pink ribbon in a long braid.

"Hi! Uh, my name's Aerith." she introduced. He grinned "Zack. Nice to meet you."

Cloud looked between the two and saw a small connection between them. Zack clearly held an interest for the girl and she, a little nervous, held an interest as well. But the most INTERESTING thing to the cadet was that it felt like his stomach was dropping. _Probably from that hotdog cart before the station. _

After about fifty minutes of everyone getting acquainted, Kris stopping by in the first five, they realized it was getting late. "We should probably get going, it was nice talking to you." The three young men got up.

"Aw, how time flies. See you!" One of the girls said. The Shinra boys left the pub and were going to cross the street.

"Guys, I need to do something. Wait, kay?" Zack smiled and ran back into the pub. Kris tilted his head and looked back at Cloud. The taller shrugged. "So. That Kylene seemed to take a liking to you, Strife." Kris grinned. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

"Okay, sorry. Let's move out!" They agreed and went back to home base.

* * *

A/N: Boys Night Out! I wanted to write more dialogue between Zack and Aerith, but it feels weird to write Zack with another. lol Look forward to the next chapter please! Review/fave/follow!


	11. Cat In A Box

Greetings! I apologize for the kinda slow update, assignments are crowding over more than I thought they would. lol I sat myself down to write this, and I like this chapter! I hope you do too! I am eternally grateful for the support I've been receiving!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters. _

Disclaimer: I promise I don't make any profit over this. Just ask the abyss in my wallet.

* * *

Cloud tapped his erasable pen quickly against his blue spiral notebook, and listened to the droning of Professor Trying-To-Give-A-Frack. The class he was currently sitting in was 'Philosophy and Ethics' and it was a class he usually gave his full attention to.

Usually.

The past week was eventful in the way that he didn't want to deal with it. A few acquaintances of Bully & Co. that bothered Kris and he at the lunch room decided to pay him a visit. The burly guys- _Quite burly_ -felt that the small cadet's actions were uncalled for and that a little shit like him needed to stop showing off. Cloud would make a couple of smart retorts to shut them up, but they kept trying to engage pummeling him through the ground. Thankfully, someone would eventually come down the hall and the boys walked away with gritted teeth.

Now the blond found his time here was going to become VERY tedious soon if he didn't resolve it. He growled quietly and felt disappointed that he didn't write down most of his notes. _I need to stay focused, c'mon just write what you can now._ He listened as intently as he could for the last ten minutes, then the gods were merciful to let the instructor notice the time.

He packed up his bag and went up the aisle to the exit. _Oh, what did he say again? Socrates was befo-_ a DEFINITELY NOT GIRLY yelp escaped the boy's mouth and he was pulled back by strong arms. _The crap is this?! _He struggled under the hold and successfully used the heel of his palm to hit whoever it was in the face. "Gah, Spike that training is working!" The male voice half laughed, half winced. Cloud turned around and his mouth moved like a fish.

There was Zack, rubbing his chin in mostly-mock pain and smiling down at the younger boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Cloud scratched the back of his, slightly satisfied that he landed a hit. _I'm messed up, aren't I? _

Zack patted his shoulder with a look of encouragement. "It's cool, it means your reflexes are improving and you wanted to get better with that. You have an excellent work ethic!" The blond cringed at the word 'ethic' "Please don't say that word." Zack tilted his head a little "How come?" Cloud smiled, what was supposed to be calm, and shook his head. "Nothing." The other crossed his arms and gave a look that said it was futile to hide from him. He was right. The cadet looked at him warily. "It's just, it's just class."

"What about class?" Zack replied. "The notes. I mean I'm not, uh, some of my notes are a bit scattered." he answered. The SOLDIER urged him to be more clear. "I don't understand a topic." the other said meekly. Zack mouthed an 'oh' and seemed to have a light bulb go on in his head. "If you need help studying, I could tutor you. I'm smarter than you think!"

"And how do you know what I think?"

"It's a gift, spider bite, ya know." They both laughed at the idea. "But seriously," Zack smiled "I'm willing to assist. In fact, I have most of my paperwork done and you just had your last class." Zack pulled Cloud's sleeve and Cloud struggled to keep up. They entered the elevator and the boy looked at the floor numbers going higher.

_200, 250, 300, 400, 500 _

The elevator doors opened and the halls were quiet. The lack of noise was a little unnerving but he kept most of his composure.

Zack slipped his keycard through the slot and opened the door ceremoniously. Cloud peeked his head in through the door frame, making Zack grin humorously. "You can enter FULLY, Spike." Cloud gave a sarcastic smile and stepped into the taller's home. While untying his bootlaces, the blond's eyes widened along with an impossibly-high arched brow. "This is…um.." he started eloquently. "Kinda spacious, huh?"

_'Kinda' an understatement! _The apartment was vast and there was a terrace looking out to Midgar's city skyline.

Even with the smoke of mako, it looked pretty amazing. Despite the fancy fridge and 32 inch flat screen, there below the TV was a rectangular black box. A box the cadet hadn't seen for years. "A VCR? Didn't they stop making these because the production rates were too high?"

The other padded over to respond. "That is indeed true, but I found a guy selling one on the street. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to buy one!" Zack patted the box fondly. Cloud brushed his fingers over the buttons and a tiny smile stretched across his face._  
_

He remembered when he was little that he would try to study the parts while the other children were sleeping. Because of his unbelievable luck, one of the kids ratted him out and the caretakers locked away the machine. He got scolded for that. "Alrighty, now what exactly are you missing from your notes?"

=MiniTimeSkip= 

"So...he put the cat inside a closed box with a vial of poison?" Cloud scribbled down his notes. "Uh-huh. The poison could release at any time, so the cat could be considered both dead and alive." Zack nibbled on his homemade sandwich. " Anything could be happening inside the box. The only way to find out what's going on, is to look. The moral of the story kids-" The younger boy rolled his eyes. "-is we sometimes need to see something with our own eyes to know if it's true." Zack explained articulately. Cloud nodded and continued jotting down in shorthand.

The fact that Zack was willing to help him understand this made him really grateful. Study groups weren't really his preferred choice, so he mostly read the textbook over and over. It felt weird to discuss his notes to another person, but it was working out. Cloud set his pencil down and rolled his shoulders. "I believe I'm more than caught up." he said happily.

"Ah sweet! Now, you mind if I ask you a favor?" Zack wiped his hands free of crumbs on his sweats. "Sure."

"How is it back home?" The cadet blinked owlishly. _A bit far from what I thought he's say. _"Um, it was cold and mountainous-" Zack shook his head slightly. "Not the terrain. How were YOU back home?"

Zack was a tad eager to learn more about his chocobo haired friend. They started hanging out a lot and it didn't seem right to only know his name and favorite color- _Which is mint green by the way.~ _"I wasn't much different. Studying was sort of a priority." Zack nodded. "How much are you curious about?" Cloud asked. The other frowned a little and laughed. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me much."

The blond chuckled with mirth. "You're not. I just don't know if you want specifics." Zack smirked. "Okay! Tell me how you were when you were little. You were, i dunno, 2 inches shorter?" Cloud hit the SOLDIER's thigh, making said officer laugh. "I was like, THREE inches shorter just so you know!" Cloud joked.

They cracked up and the trainee shook his head at the words. "Okay. When I was a little kid," he hesitated. _It's nothing to be nervous about..._ "I didn't, spend a lot of time with the other children. Most of my time was composed of reading, a lot of it being about machinery and tech."

"So that's why you knew about the engine problem during the mission?" The cadet hummed a yes. "But you still get motion sickness?" Cloud smiled embarrassedly and nodded. "I guess I was just enthralled by the way machines worked. Just knowing what wires connect to make a computer start, or when an engine roars to life after a few gears click! Technology just seems to advance every second." Cloud said exuberantly.

Zack really couldn't help but admire Cloud's attitude at the moment. He was usually so calm and serious. To see him like this, it was SO worth seeing. "I never saw it that way, Spike. You must really like technical stuff!" Zack grinned. The blond laughed a little "W-Well…" He wanted to chide himself but felt congratulatory. The last time he tried to talk about this with someone, they wanted to get up and leave. But Zack didn't look bored out of his mind, so the boy felt glad he could talk about it with someone instead of, what, air? "Now that I've shared, how were you back home Lieutenant?" It was only fair- _Oh, the puns -_that Zack share a little too.

The lieutenant got up and put his dish in the sink. "Ho ho, me in Gongaga? I was quite the talk of the town! Played a few pranks but nothing too serious. My parents thought I was one crazy kid, but they knew I wasn't just screwing around. After, uh, an accident, I realized that I needed to step up my game. So I signed up here!" Cloud wasn't exactly surprised to hear that Zack was a bit of a troublemaker when he was little. It suited him.

But Zack caught himself before who knows what could've happened, and that made him respect him a little more. "So joining SOLDIER sorta became your dream?" the younger one asked. Zack picked up an apple from a small basket and washed it under the sink. "Not exactly. My dream is to become a hero! To keep people safe and do what's right; that's my dream." _To be a hero? That sounds unbelievable yet he's continuously willing to try, even now. You're a little more amazing than I_ _thought... _

Fair tossed the clean apple to Strife and the other caught it. While he was munching on his food, they continued to discuss short stories. Zack learned that Cloud absolutely hates the taste of coffee, but doesn't mind the smell. The taller of the two decided to test it and brewed some store-brand coffee. What proceeded included Zack laughing hysterically at Cloud trying to rinse the coffee taste out of his mouth by sprinting to the sink faucet. Cloud learned that Zack liked to keep his place clean, which was surprising. He didn't seem the type to pick up his clothes and actually hang them up.

After Zack proving he owned a bottle of Scrubbing Bubbles, Cloud noticed it was getting late. "The barracks are gonna start doing roll-call soon. I should probably leave." he stood up and threw his apple core away. "My, how time flies by!" Zack got up as well and went to the front door. The trainee put on his boots and tied them. "Thanks for, um, everything." Cloud said with a light blush on his cheeks. _Still so reserved, even now. _"It's nothing, it was enjoyable!" Cloud opened the door to leave.

"Later, lil bro!"

" 'lil bro'?"

The SOLDIER grinned. "Yeah."

Cloud's throat went dry. "Alright, bye…bro." He left the apartment and hit the elevator button.

He made a small grin. _Brother._

* * *

A/N: I think I'm suffocating a little from the fluff, how about you? Not that I'm unhappy about it! For those who don't know, what Zack was teaching Cloud was the theory 'Schrodinger's Cat'. Search it up for more details if you're interested! Look forward to the next chapter please! Review/fave/follow!


	12. Autumn Smoke

Hey! I am, once again, sorry for the absence! I appreciate all the support I've been receiving so far with this story, and I'm glad you like it! Happy Thanksgiving by the way!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: Do you really think Tetsuya Nomura would listen to my slash ideas? Of course not.

* * *

Cloud was on his back and Kris was holding his feet down. Officer Hikaru instructed to do some warm ups and the students were pretty tired by the end of it. After about a hundred push ups, a lap around- _that damn big_ -gymnasium, one was gonna feel it. Right now the cadets were focusing on crunches.

"Midterms are coming up soon, I am not interested in the slightest." Kris exasperated. "I'm sure you'll do fine." Cloud grunted, his abdominals on fire most likely. He sat up and motioned for Kris to lay on his back. "Yeah but studying's such a pain." The shorter cadet placed his arms across his chest and proceeded to do the exercise.

"All right boys, let's carry on with the lesson. Everybody partner up and grab a training sword!" Kris gave a questioning look and Cloud had a surprised expression.

They were actually going to learn sword arts! The boys in the room emanated excitement throughout. The teams chose their wooden swords and faced their partners. _Okay Kris, just listen carefully. _Kris grasped the hilt, and observed that Cloud was as focused as he was. "Now. Don't get any idiotic ideas and start swinging your sword around at others. Anybody that harms my students will get their ass kicked out of the class! Got it?" She ordered. "Pay close attention, because I'm only going to say certain things once."

"Yes ma'am!" they simultaneously responded.

Officer Hikaru described a standard slashing motion and signaled for the students to replicate it. _These downward slices feel REALLY awkward to do. _Kris inwardly groaned, shifting his hips as unnoticeably as possible. Cloud was so lucky to be in tune with the technique! He moved so comfortably with his strides and was doing rather well. The aforementioned looked entirely absorbed in learning the art, Kris felt motivated just being near him. _If only that motivation could do something about that._

"Kris? You look really tense, you alright?" Cloud made concerned eyes. "Oh no, I'm fine. You look like you're getting the hang of this though." The powder blue boy assured. The Nibelheim native shrugged. _M__odest._ "I'm doing okay. Keeping the right stance is tough." Kris nodded. "'Footing' the issue?"

They proceeded to spar together and help with each other's weak points. By the end of the class they were drenched in sweat from their sparring plus whatever Lusi decided to throw at them. "You're dismissed!" She announced mercifully. While their teacher retired to her office, the cadets gathered their things and left. Kris grabbed his duffel bag and started leaving, but Cloud felt puzzled. _Why is he heading for Corridor B? You'd think he'd shower after this. _He tilted his head, then shook it. _Gotta go work on that Gaia-forsaken paper. _

Meanwhile, Cadet Everard was purposefully walking through Corridor B. He paused in front of a glass door with 'M. Kendall' in white lettering. He knocked on the door and entered after hearing admittance. "Aun- uh, Ms. Kendall?" The woman was sitting behind her desk and was talking to a man. He was wearing a sloppily put together black suit_- Ugh, her office reeks of menthol _-and had tousled red hair.

"Got somewhere to be. I'll see ya." The young man put out his cigarette with a small smirk. Mai sighed and waved goodbye. After the smoker left the room, Kris raised a thin eyebrow. "Didn't know that was your type."

"Kris, please. He's just an associate." Mai shivered in what Kris perceived as disgust. "Your next class is in five minutes. Is something wrong?" She asked, concern leaking into her tone. The cadet hesitated in speaking and walked over slowly to whisper. "Pfft, in the cabinet." the woman snorted. "Stop!" His face reddened. He rifled through the cabinet and pulled out what he was looking for, then quickly retreated to the restroom in the office. _I effin' hate this.  
_

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

The SOLDIER halls were especially freezing today. Autumn Festival- _so many dishes -_passed recently and the heaters refused . Angeal was a tad bothered with the cold that could possibly rival Shiva, but he pushed the feeling aside. His mind wandered to a pressing matter and he felt his brows crease. It really irked Hewley to no end, how dismissive Rufus was about the unusual behavior of the wild creatures. When Zack was discussing his concern with him, he heard the confusion and anxiety lining his voice. After that, Angeal just had to get to the bottom of this and calm his own tenseness.

Angeal tapped the elevator button and entered it. 500, 400, 300, stop.

The doors opened and a young boy stepped in, and greeted the SOLDIER with a salute. Angeal nodded in acknowledgement and pressed the 'close doors' button while the other typed in his floor.

200, 100, stop.

_That's odd. _

Angeal was pretty sure he pressed in the code for Floor 90 and that the spiky headed boy next to him chose floor 50. A clang sounded above them and the lights flickered a little. The cadet had a positively confused face on. "It appears the lift is stuck." Angeal commented. The boy looked at him with no-you-can't-be-serious eyes. "I see…" The blond said disappointedly. Angeal pressed the emergency button and called for assistance. The maintenance workers said that they would be there shortly. _  
_

The young man sat on the floor and Angeal leaned against the wall. "Never thought I'd see the day a Shinra elevator get stuck." The commander commented. "Sir?" The boy looked up at him. "Yes cadet. You are a trainee, correct?" _What's the harm in knowing? Who knows how long we're going to be stuck in this box. _

"Yes sir." he answered.

"Name?"

"Strife, sir."

Oooh. The supposed 'Spike' Zack rambled on about. He could the choice in nickname blatantly being shown. _Resembles a chocobo actually. _Angeal smiled a little. "My name is Angeal Hewley, I am sorry for not introducing myself first." Strife furrowed his brows. "I'm sure I should apologize too for the same reason." Strife blinked. "Sir! Yeah…" He mumbled the last part, looking a little spooked towards the end. "No worries." Angeal gave a small smile. Strife sat up and nodded. "How are the barracks by the way. It's been a while." _Before_ _that._ "They are fine, sir. I have…I have met some interesting people." Angeal leaned his head back a little. "Mmm. Many different kinds of people are in these parts. Some will be there to assist and some will hinder your way of life. Focus and you'll have better things in your reach." Angeal advised.

The younger took it to heart, he guessed. His eyes looked in deep concentration, mulling over the words.

"Thank you sir. I will keep that in mind." The usual hum of machinery was absent, making the space silent. "Um, sir?" "Yes?" The cadet twisted a lock of air. "You know Zack Fair, right?"

_Haven't mentioned me? Alright Zack. _"I do." The other gathered more hair then quickly put his hand down. "What was he like? When he started out here?" _Pup. I thought you would share this by now. You are making progress with your speech patterns. _"He was much like he is now. Dedicated, hard working; He never gave up an opportunity to hone his skills." He said with a dash of pride. "Was he always so…" the bird-haired boy took moment.

"It's alright. You're not prying." The boy looked up with wide eyes. "Uh, y-yes sir. Was he always so...hyper?"

Angeal chuckled. "Yes. Causing a ruckus with those two boys." The other tilted his head. "A ruckus?"

"Pulling pranks whenever they had the chance. Harmless, but they would grate a lot of people's nerves." Strife was smiling. "That makes sense. He doesn't necessarily act like what one would expect." he said hesitantly. Angeal had to laugh at that. "Nobody ever is."

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" A loud voice boomed through the elevator speaker. The two males were startled and Angeal walked over to the intercom, pressing the speak button. "We are okay. Is maintenance here?"

"Yessir, the problem is almost fixed." The voice assured.

"Thank you." Angeal stepped away from the intercom. "Looks like we're almost out."

The cadet got up from his spot. The elevator was brought to life and the doors slid open on Floor 100. They both went over and typed in their original destination.

90, stop. The doors opened up and Hewley walked out. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Strife."

"Likewise." The boy saluted. Strife pressed the closing button and nodded a little through the small opening.

Angeal turned around and went on his merry way. _So that was Spike._

* * *

A/N: Really sorry for the length of this chapter and the lack of Zack (that rhymed, heh) but I hope you can forgive? How was that cameo appearance? I was wondering if I should put him in the story so, wtf not? lol Look forward to the next chapter please! Review/fave/follow!


	13. It's A Set

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This chapter is definitely longer than usual! lol I hope you guys are happy about that!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._ {{ Words in double brackets are memories!}}_  
_

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Way to rub it in.

* * *

Zack and Cloud collapsed on the couch, exhaustion settling in. They worked a lot this week.

Cloud couldn't believe that winter was practically here. Almost half of the school was over and the breaks were going to start up. _I'll study, yeah. But OH yes the sleep! _

Zack felt a bit dazed by sleep but he was still extremely pleased. The girl he met at the pub, Aerith, went on several dates with him. He had to admit it; he was pretty excited about her. _She's so elegant and cheerful _He thought they got along rather well!

The SOLDIER glanced over to his buddy and saw him with his 1000 pound text book opened on his lap. _Probably studying his eyes off. _

"Spike, you thirsty?"

"Sure." Cloud looked up gratefully. "Why is this printed so small, I'm not a bird."

Zack laughed, pulling out the filtered water container. "Are you sure? Coulda sworn I saw some plumage on your head." Cloud snarled at the implication. Zack handed him a glass of the clear contents.

"Ah, bro. Life's been sweet to me." The young man sipped and did a flourish with his free hand. "How do you mean?" Cloud asked. Zack hopped down next to the chocobo with the glass of water. It apparently took skill. "You know! Lady Gainsborough!" Cloud made a knowing smile. Zack talked nonstop about her all week, saying how sweet and charming she was.

"Oh, that nice huh?"

"Yeah, she's quite the gal. It feels… weird sometimes." Cloud tilted his head for clarification. "Weird?" Zack nodded. "She's different. Different from who I'd usually date."

"So you're used to dating….mean people."

"Not that they were mean, just, different!" It was hard to explain. "Aerith is intimidating." Cloud bit his lip to keep down a chortle. "She scares you? You?" Zack frowned a little. "Is it difficult to comprehend?" _How? _He wiggled his nose irritatedly. "I'm just surprised that's all." Cloud placed his glass down, instantly feeling stupid for responding in such a way.

He couldn't imagine his friend- _stop overreacting when you think of the word! It's just idiot Zack! Gaia, what was I thinking of _- being fazed by anyone. Hell, the great General Sephiroth didn't even scare him. "Sorry." Cloud smiled apologetically . Zack relaxed his from and his face broke into a smile. "Aw Spike, I could never stay mad at you!" Zack ruffled the 'spikes' on Strife's head, the victim batting the larger hands away.

_Now back to the mission!_ Zack took out his mobile device and scrolled down the contacts list and paused at the name 'Aerith Gainsborough'. _Okay, just a simple 'let's meet here at this time' thing. _

"'Hello' would be good start to that." The cadet suggested.

"Did I say that-?"

"Yeah." Zack rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to calm down and make the call like he said he would. "Spike…will you make sure I don't say anything too stupid?" He knew the boy didn't know jack-squat on dating- _Or women now that I think about it_, but he did know how to identify moronic behavior. It was a trait he appreciated about the boy. Cloud doggy eared his page and closed the tome. He nodded. Cloud honestly didn't want Zack to have a panic attack or screw up. Aerith was a great girl, from what he saw and heard. Zack took a final breath and dialed the brunette's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Oh for fu- _"Moshi moshi?" A high pitched voice greeted the lieutenant's and Cloud's ear after being put on speaker phone. "Hey! It's me, Zack." he said somewhat steady. Cloud sat up. He mouthed the word 'Breathe'. Zack took the wise advice. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! So many people have come to buy flowers, I'm surprised I haven't ran out." She spilled. _Makes sense; Christmas IS in a few days. _"So, what's on your mi-? Oh, welcome! Zack, could you give me a sec?" the flower girl inquired.

"Sure." Zack covered the mouthpiece and turned to Cloud. "I'm thinking of asking her over for Christmas."

"Sounds nice."

"Along with you, Ange and Seph."

"Excuse you?" Cloud coughed out. _With Angeal Hewley AND General Sephiroth?! _"How about no."

"Cloudie, c'mon! Please? I'll do almost anything for you if you do! Besides, it'd mean a lot to me if she met you guys!" Zack gave him the most impossible puppy dog eyes. "Wha- but…" Cloud stuttered, trying to look away from the puppy power. Their strength only increased and Cloud was very tired. "Fine. But you owe me a new scarf." Zack gave him a brilliant smile and moved the phone closer again. "Thanks! Now watch me!" He whispered. Cloud waved his hands dismissively with a smile. Zack removed his hand. "Hello?

"Yeah, sorry. A customer came by." Aerith said. "It's alright…Hey Aer, what are you doing for Christmas?" Cloud made an 'ok' symbol with his fingers. The boys heard a faint giggle. Our shop will be closed that night. Mom wanted to go get a few drinks and unwind." Zack snorted at that. Cloud fought the urge to do the same. Aerith's mother going out for a few beers? It was amusing thought. "I bet she can hold her liquor damn well!" Zack quipped. The cadet narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I mean, she must drink really swell!" Cloud snorted, covering his mouth. The brunette laughed. "You're right! I have a feeling you want to ask me something?" Zack looked at Cloud. The other nodded for him to go ahead. "Do you want to spend Christmas Eve together? I mean, I'm inviting some good friends over and I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, stop by?" he laughed nervously. Cloud looked over Zack's face, realizing that in fact was serious about Ms. Gainsborough. _That's good. _

"Really? That sounds like fun." she cheered. "I would love to 'stop by'!"

Zack made a toothy grin. "Alright! I could pick you up around seven-ish. That okay?"

"Seven-ish is great!"

"Okay, I'll see you!"

"See you." Zack snapped his phone shut and punched his fists in the air. Cloud smiled at the elder boy's enthusiasm. "Look at that. You didn't mess up as much as I thought you would." The black haired individual scoffed, then got over the insult rather quickly. "I have to let the others know!" Cloud let a laugh out. It felt good to see him this way.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

December 25th. Christmas was here.

Cloud was in his room, looking through his duffel bag for a pair of decent looking attire. Christmas break started a few days ago and the gathering that Zack arranged was to happen tonight. The cadets were allowed to change into civilian clothes for the time being, which surprised him. _Shinra's doing that a lot. _

Cloud would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Sure, it wasn't him who was trying to impress a girl. But parties and talking to super high officials were off of his list of 'regular'. The short boy was putting on a pair of not-so-ripped jeans when he heard knocking on his door. "Strife?"

"Everard, come in." Kris walked in and closed the door behind him. "You look, um, comfortable." Strife was wearing a gray t-shirt, acid wash jeans, and a gray hooded sweater that practically ate him. "Yeah." Kris chuckled lightly. "You are not wearing that to meet General Sephiroth and Commander Hewley." Cloud sighed. "What do you suppose I do? It's either this or my cadet uniform. The other clothes I have-"

"You have other clothes?" Kris knelt down in front of the bag and opened it up. The colors were faded, a few small holes and tears but the condition was still plenty good. "I can help make something out of this. "Go wash your face."

"Again with the, what's it called, 'mother hen' vibe." Cloud teased on the way to the bathroom.

"What choice do I have?" Kris called, pulling out the button down shirts and one pair of slacks. Cloud turned both nozzles of hot and cold water. He splashed the water on his cheeks and looked at his reflection. "Who knew." The orphan was mesmerized at the fact that he was pampering himself to socialize with people. He'd never been to gatherings like this and the required etiquette was unknown to him. He felt a small pain in the back of his eye. He hissed quietly and blinked a few times.

{{"Stay still!" The woman scolded, strengthening her hold.

Dim fluorescent lights were down on him and the buzzing of the machine was disturbing. His eyes looked darted around the room, looking for any other signs of life.

"Kid. STAY. STILL." Something hit his arm, creating a stinging sensation. _W-Where am I? What is she doing?_

A drip feed was taped to his left bicep, and a strange liquid was flowing through it, into his arm.

"MMPH! EMPH MMFG!" His screams were muffled, and he heard the same coming from the other side of the room.

"Okay, it looks like you STILL can't cooperate. How about we restart you again?"

She took a small syringe and inserted into the IV. His vision became hazy and he felt his heart slow.}}

"Cloud? Hurry yourself, I think I have something good!" Kris yelled from the other side. Cloud opened his eyes and took in a deep shallow breath. "What the hell…" He rubbed the heel of his palm against his left eye. _Was that a dream? A weird ass daydream, for sure. _But he didn't believe his own inside voice. That felt incredibly surreal, but there's no way that actually happened. _Right? _"Strife?"

"Oh, okay, I hear ya." Cloud splashed his face with cold water and smacked his face a little. _Should I tell Kris? Or Zack? _No, he couldn't tell Kris about this. He would just become all doting and send him to the infirmary. Telling Zack was probably the worst option. He would fret and abandon all work, give him a bowl of his Fair Family soup, and then send him down to the clinic. _I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere near a syringe or hospital bed, either way. _He shut off the water and exited the tiny bathroom. "I thought you fell asleep in there." Everard joked.

"Almost nearly." the blond responds dryly. Kris throws the clothes at him and gives a once over. "Go change."

"Alright." He retreats again. Kris sat down on Cloud's bed. _If my father saw me right now in this room._ He laughed sadly.

The time was now 7:30, and Cloud was leaving his dorm. He was on his way to Zack's place. "You know, I don't think Zack would mind if you came along." He mentioned. Kris shook his head. "Naw. More people means less time with him and the girl, you'll already be cramping his style." Cloud chuckled and shoved the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"I'm off!" Cloud got up from tying his sneakers. He had on black jeans that were a little worn, a grey button down, and a bright red tie. He put on his jacket.

"Have fun, Strife!" Kris retired to his room.

300, 400, 500, stop.

Cloud stepped out of the elevator with a small box in hand. A few days ago, he thought that he could at least get Zack a gift. Zack did a lot more for Cloud than he probably knew. He knew they only met a few months ago, but a year's worth experiences somehow blended in without his realizing. He shoved the box in his pocket.

He knocked on the door belonging to the Second Class SOLDIER. The door opened and a gleeful face greeted him. "Merry Christmas."

"Cloud! Merry Christmas!" His eyes scanned the shorter boy. "You look different without your cadet uniform on. You look like a normal kid." Cloud smiled and went inside when Zack stepped aside. _And they're right there. _Commander Hewley was sitting on the sofa while General Sephiroth stood, drinking cider.

"Cadet Strife. Pleasure to meet you again. Merry Christmas." Angeal smiled. The cadet changed his stance and saluted Angeal. "Merry Christmas, sir." _He remembers me from the elevator!_

"Strife? I have heard many things of you. I am Sephiroth. Merry Christmas." He held out his hand to shake. Cloud analyzed the gloved hand carefully, then reached out to shake his hand tentatively. "Sir."

"Cloud, don't be so stiff!" Zack encouraged.

"Agreed. He means no harm." Angeal commented.

"Ah. Merry Christmas." Cloud said unsure. The three older men laughed lightly at the young man's expression. Buzzing came from the intercom.

"An Aerith Gainsborough says she knows you, Lieutenant Fair."

"That's Aerith!" Zack whisper-yelled. The other three nodded simultaneously.

Zack pressed the talk button. "I'll be right down!" He slipped on his jacket and left to retrieve the young woman.

"He's certainly excited." Sephiroth took another sip from his drink. Angeal nodded.

"Ever the puppy." Cloud covered his mouth.

The SOLDIERS blinked at the cadet, and broke into small laughs. "I can see why Zack's taken interest in you." Angeal said between chortles. Cloud laughed and relaxed a bit. _They're not as tough to be around as I thought they would. _The sound of the door unlocking made them turn to the door. And there stood 'Lady Gainsborough'.

She looked vibrant under lights that weren't in a pub. "Sorry I'm a little late. Merry Christmas." She greeted sheepishly. Zack shook his head. "You're good. Spike just got here himself."

"Spike?" she looked at the three men. "The blond chocobo. You remember right?" Zack ruffled Cloud's hair.

"Zack!"

"I'm just proving a point!"

Aerith smiled at the two. "Yes, Cloud, right? It's good to see you again." Cloud returned with a small smile. "It's nice seeing you again too. The porcupine's delighted to meet you, he talked about this for days." The chocobo looked up at Zack. The taller had his mouth gaping open. Cloud grinned.

Aerith giggled. "Is that so, Zack?" The one in question coughed. "Yeah. Yeah it is so." He smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas!" Aerith waved at Sephiroth and Angeal. Three exchanged handshakes." She opened up the small bag she was carrying and took out a cheesecake. "I made this for tonight." It's too bad there was no mop to wipe up the drool on the floor. "Let's dig in!" Zack yelled. Everybody chorused a "Not yet." _Seriously, we haven't eaten dinner! _Cloud laughed. Zack pulled him in a headlock and ruffled the blond's locks. "Boys, dinner first." Angeal said fatherly.

"Okay." They resonated.

This had to be the most realistic meal Cloud had in a while. The meat! the vegetables! The 'stuffing of the face' ritual had begun, and dinner ended quickly. Zack stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes after he convincing Aerith that she should sit and relax. "Alrighty." She kissed his cheek and went to the sitting room. Cloud got up from his seat. "I'd like to help you out."

"It's fine, Cloud."

"Okay. But then you won't get your gift." Zack halted his cleaning. "Gift?"

"Yep."

"Cloudie, you didn't have to get me a gift!"

"I wanted to though." He felt his face heat up a little. Zack smiled. "I got you one too, but now I might not give it you."

"Fine."

"Spike!"

Cloud laughed softly. "Can I at least dry the dishes?"

"So cunning." Zack mocked. Cloud took off his jacket and took a dish that the other just washed. Time flew by rather fast and they were done. "Now, the gift unraveling." Cloud picked up his jacket and fished around the pocket. He pulled out the gift and handed it over to the lieutenant.

Zack unwrapped the gift carefully and opened the box. Inside were rolled up mittens that were a dark blue. "I've been needing gloves, thanks." Zack said difficultly, a smirk growing. Cloud furrowed his brows. _Does he not like them? _"You don't have to pretend you like them…" Cloud said briskly. _It took almost everything to get permission to leave the barracks and I used almost all of my money to buy them! Geez, Zack… _He felt his stomach drop slightly. The disappointment and anger was clear on his face.

"No, you misunderstand!" Zack looked pleadingly. _Where is it? In the closet, right! _Zack rushed out of the kitchen to a small closet. Cloud looked over the island after Zack. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Aerith looked up. "What happened?" Aerith asked worriedly. Zack ran back with a small box and put it in Cloud's face. The boy blinked. "Open it." The black haired boy said. The three on the couch glanced at each other.

Cloud took the gift and unwrapped it. He took out a scarf that was, indeed, dark blue. They bought each other the set.

The blond laughed and he felt his face go pink from lack of air. "My bad." he brought the scarf to his face to cover himself up.

Zack nodded happily. "Stop jumping to conclusions, it's a bad habit!" Zack jested. Cloud looked at the scarf and felt a warmth spread through his chest. _He got me a scarf. But now we're matching._

The general got up up and patted Fair's shoulder. "Are you two lovers okay now?"

Angeal choked on his cider.

Aerith laughed half-heartedly laughed. "You two are so cute."

The two 'lovers' had a small blush and laughed. They patted one another on the back.

The night came at an end and everybody was saying their farewells. "Goodnight, Zackary." Sephiroth said as he and Angeal walked down the hall.

"It's Zack!" Zackary called out. "I have to catch up to the train or my mom will be worried." She kissed his cheek but it felt different to Zack. "Bye!" She walked to the elevator hurriedly. Cloud put on his jacket and let his new scarf hang limply on his neck.

"Night, Zack." Cloud said nervously, but couldn't stop the small smile.

"Right! Night, Cloud." Zack said with an enthusiasm that seemed forced.

Zack closed the door and patted his chest a couple of times. Something felt…weird.

* * *

A/N: Look forward to the next chapter please! Review/fave/follow! I'll see ya'll in 2013!


	14. Right In The Solar Plexus!

It's 2013, and my resolution was to get a better writing ethic. Meaning longer chappies and more frequent updates! I'll try my best!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters_

Disclaimer: I really don't own FFVII, BELIEVE ME.

* * *

Zack opened his eyes and a shiver ran through him. For some reason January was especially chilling this year. The insane amount of heaters scattered around the Shinra facility were hard at work, but he was unfortunate enough that his heater was busted. _I should probably call about that before I turn into an ice cube._ The young SOLDIER got out of his bed to get dressed, hopping about to create heat. Back in Gongaga, the weather was warm and comforting. Midgar?

Cold as Hades.

So Zack had to get accustomed to the chilly weather in the industrial city. That day has not come yet. _Would Cloud be this bothered by the cold too? Or is he used to it? _Cloud would always give cryptic answers in regards to his home. Zack was very curious about Cloud and all the things he wouldn't try to explain. He talks to him, yes, but his responses were short and he sounded so reluctant to share. _Maybe I'm becoming nosy?_

It just irked him that the blond felt uncomfortable talking to him sometimes.

_He's precise with words. Most of the time. _He buckled his belt after brushing his teeth and checked his hair in the mirror. "Maybe I should change it up." He murmured, tugging at the two pieces of hair that framed his face.

He downed a glass of milk and chewed thoughtfully on his slice of toast. The Christmas gathering would continuously pop up inside his head. He was delighted that Aerith had fun that day. She told him herself that the small party was sweet and it was nice talking to his friends.

Silly Cloud…Or silly Zack?

_Am I overreacting? _Zack frowned in confusion. He finished the slice of bread and put his dishes in the sink for later. Aerith was his focus, not Cloud. The thin cadet was important, yes, but AERITH. She's who he's targeting- _What the hell kind of thought process is this?! Nope. Nuh-uh. Stop the record. _

He leaned against the counter top. Aggravation accumulated, and that in itself increased his frustration.

Zack didn't like this.

He did a few squats to calm himself down. _Don't think of it, don't think of it. _

He glanced at the clock and realized he should stop being melodramatic and carry on with the morning. "This does not affect today. It was just a stupid passing thought." Zack laughed at himself for his behavior. He ALWAYS acted like that with Cloud. Always. So when did it get become 'different'? This is how it's always been. _You know what caused this? Bullies, that's what! Seph's just a big bully! _

It was Sephiroth who said that TOTALLY UNNECESSARY COMMENT on their broship! Sephiroth should have been able to understand, after all, He and Angeal were pretty close too. He had an awesome opportunity to spend time with his friends today, and this was pointless.

Meanwhile;

Cloud strolled down the hall with a textbook tucked under his arm. He fiddled with his new blue scarf, looped neatly around his bag strap since he couldn't wear it with his uniform. He remembered the small joke that he said to Zack a week before the party, how he owed him a new scarf. _Ha, he actually took the deal to heart. _That now familiar warmth spread and made him feel overwhelmed. He couldn't quite define what it was, but something in the back of his mind nagged him that maybe it is…a family thing.

When Zack calls him 'lil bro' sometimes, he feels happy. It was kinda embarrassing. Small wisps of anger would arise as if to tell him to hold his horses and not blow things out of proportion like that.

Zack and he meet up for study help, yet he makes it unlike any tutoring session. His jokes are terrible, watching him eat every five minutes- _High metabolism or something; I think he uses it as an excuse to eat more _-is tough on the eyes, but he's good at teaching. Strife's grades rose after he convinced himself to start going to Zack's. It may also be the fact that the big bully stopped messing with him and Kris. At least they hope so.

_"Are you two lovers okay now?"_

And then that clamors in his ears. _Are we giving off that vibe? _The very thought sounded absurd and proceeded to make him feel uncomfortable. It shouldn't though.

It shouldn't. Jokes happen, he can handle a joke. But what if the General considered the idea? Would he view him as being too…close to Zack? What is 'close' though? Why was he thinking this?

_"Stop jumping to conclusions, it's a bad habit!"_

Maybe Zack was right about his tendency to over analyze. _I should take his advice to heart. _His mind happily drifted to one of this week's Intensive Training courses. After she scolded Cadet Tobias- _"The fucking sass, Tobias!"_ -she explained to the class that today, the Third and Second Classes were stopping by to choose an apprentice.

Cloud immediately had an image of Zack pulling him into a headlock, and yelling "DIBS!". It amused yet irritated him at the same time. That guy.

Anyhow, the cadets had to 'show off their skills' by doing a mock fight with Lusi. _Name and face cannot coexist. What is this. _In fact, he was on his way right now.

Cloud turned the corner and made it to the elevator. He pressed the elevator button and watched the lights above flick through the floors.

500, 400, 300, stop.

A ding resounded and the doors slid open. "Hey…!" Zack waved from the box. Cloud waved back and stepped in. "Morning, Zack."

Zack nodded. The elevator doors closed. "You excited about today?" The young man was clearly excited about it himself, but he really wanted to hear how excited his sky blue eyed friend was. "I'm looking forward to it. I can only imagine the death blows." Cloud said humorously. Zack laughed at the boy's expression. Cloud made a weird half-smile sometimes when he was joking, and Fair really liked to see the boy willing-

_OKAAAAY, Zack. _He bit his lip to keep an awkward cackle from erupting. His mind was being weird today. Well, extra weird. "Oh! Silly." Cloud chuckled and pressed the button for the floor they were going to. They looked at each other, realizing their mistake and they laughed a little. Quiet filled the elevator, and they both faced forward.

_This is a weird day._

_This is a weird day._

_**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**_

300, 200, 100, stop.

They exited the box and paced down the passageway to Officer Hikaru's classroom. "I'm sure you'll impress us."

"Huh?" Cloud uttered.

"I'm sure you'll impress us. At the match." Zack clarified. Cloud still wasn't used to Zack's ability to know things. And no, he didn't mean it in a smart-ass kind of way, he genuinely was mystified as to how Zack knew what went through others minds. _Like when we met. _

The cadet wanted to smack himself right now.

"I hope so." He said solemnly. The taller of the two smiled encouragingly down at him and looked away to grin widely. "We're here." He pushed open the door and a crowd of faces turned their way. Cloud physically took a step back from all the eyes set on him and Zack.

"Lieutenant Zack Fair, at your service!"

"Zack you're tardy."

"My apologies!" He hopped on over to stand next to his other bro, Kunsel. He felt like he was in gym class and they had to line up in front of their gym teacher. Except their 'gym teacher' was a former classmate, and was the teacher of a lucky future student. An inception kind of thing that wasn't quite. _Back to when I'm not confusing myself, _"Look at the possibilities, they're so skilled, Kunsel." He said proudly.

"You are so biased." Kunsel laughed. "You lucked out with Strife and everyone knows you're gonna pick him."

Zack tilted his head. "Biased?"

"Yeah. You know, an unfair influence that shows favor-"

"You know Kunsel? This is why you haven't tried my famous sandwiches."

The helmeted fellow shook his head. "So you're saying you have no favoritism for Strife and you're absolutely not thinking of picking him as your student?"

Zack opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened. And he swore he was born a fish in that moment. "I will make the decision….when the opportunity presents itself."

"You are in denial!"

"No I'm not!"

"Clearly yeah!"

"Clean your visor!"

"Do you two make this a habit now, or?" Lusi glanced between the two. They turned to her. "Hi Lusimarucha."

"Die in a cave, Fair."

"Hey Lusi."

"Kunsel. Are you two going to stop bickering like an old married couple? I have a class to instruct." She growled. The two men apologized and she walked away to start her class.

"Attention!" She ordered. The room fell silent and the cadets looked incredibly jittery and nervous. A chance to be trained by one of the best? They were not going to pass it up. "As I have told you, these men and women are here to inspect you and take you in as an apprentice. This will help them build their portfolio and increase their chances of being promoted. This means that if you do a shit job, you're putting another man or woman's life on the line. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright. Now, the first one up is Alton." She tested several students fairly and was surprised that her class wasn't half bad.

"Next is Everard." Cadet Everard stepped up and readied himself. Cloud watched from his spot and was paying full attention. Kris was seriously good. He remembered covering for the boy when it was lights out at the barracks, and he wanted to practice more. The practice paid off. Of course, Officer Hikaru pummeled him to the ground in the end. But the spar was riveting. _  
_

She pulled him up and did a small handshake. Even a pat on the arm! _Kris did do very well. _"That was fantastic!" Cloud whispered once Kris returned. "Really?" The other asked.

He nodded. Kris smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Hikaru went through many students, and eventually made it to the chocobo, last in line. "Strife."

Cloud made his wobbly legs move and told himself to breathe. Breathing was important. He assumed a stance and his instructor lunged forward. Cloud barely dodged it. He crouched quickly and swiped his legs across, hitting behind her knees. The hit landed successfully but she recovered and did the same to him. He landed on his rear but rolled over to avoid a punch. He got up and made distance. They circled, then Hikaru decided she was "tired of playing fricking ring-around-the-rosie". She ran forward and her fist was inches, centimeters, away from his nose. He stepped aside and elbowed her solar plexus.

Officer Hikaru knelt down, clutching at her torso.

Cloud felt scared for his life.

She blew her whistle to signal the match was over. "Match over." She let her arm fall to her side and stood normally. Lusi waved the Second and Third Classes over. "Take your pick." She sat on a small bench. Everybody looked to each other, then proceeded to mingle. Cloud went over to Kris in a daze.

"Strife…Damn." Kris breathed out.

"I know." Cloud twiddled with a strand of blond. "I don't understand either."

"That was, I mean, wow." He smiled a little. Cloud looked at Kris still in shock. "That is pretty 'wow'." Cloud laughed quietly. "I thought I was going to die."

"Good thing you lived though, now I KNOW I'm taking you as my apprentice. Based on EXPERIENCE." Zack threw a glare at Kunsel. The two SOLDIERS jolted the boys from their private excitement. "I'm proud of ya, Spike!"

"And you, Everard?" Kunsel looked at the shorter boy.

"Yes sir."

"How would you like to be my student? You have potential." Kunsel smiled.

Kris blinked and then smiled brightly. "It would be an honor, sir." They shook hands in agreement.

"Aw look at that, you guys are buddies now!" Zack said in a strangely high pitched voice. Cloud snickered and shook his head. _That guy. _

* * *

A/N: Whew! I got a chapter out! Yay! Now I'm not making any promises, but there is a high chance that I'll update again next week. Longer chapters are cool, aren't they? lol Look forward to the next chapter please! Review/fave/follow!


	15. Keeping Secrets

I barely made it to 'next week' didn't I? Assignments slapped like my fish and my sleepiness got the better of me, this may happen again. But here's light chapter with a DASH of angst and seriousness. Onwards!

******This is/will be a _shounen-ai_/boys love story. If one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. For those of you who like it, stick around, totally worth it! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters. _~Words in the squiggles are singing~

Disclaimer: -_~

* * *

Tension floated around the office inhabited by two SOLDIERs. Angeal and Sephiroth were in a pensive state, mulling over the information they received.

They both just got back from a mission, rather similar to the one that Zack went to several months ago. They ran into some unfortunate looking creatures, and it made them feel worried and out of the loop.

"The death toll is climbing and they expect us to turn our heads." Angeal muttered angrily.

"We're treading on glass as it is, Angeal. Making accusations like-"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You considered it. Even if it was for a moment, you were willing." Sephiroth looked at the floor, feeling very conflicted. "These attacks and suddenly cryptic messages from the Board are not a coincidence, I know."

"Ever since Genesis-"

"Do not bring Genesis into this-"

"You can't tell me you don't see a connection? All of these 'accidents' are taking place where we encountered him after he left."

Angeal sat up and locked eyes with the silver haired man. "We NEED to attend to this, Sephiroth. Innocent civilians are dying, suddenly reserved monsters are acting rabid, and mako serum just happens to be found in their autopsies!" Angeal really wanted his friend to look with his eyes and see that people shouldn't be getting their shoulders torn off when going on nature walks.

"That sense of valor is going to end up killing you." Sephiroth sighed and got up. He honestly did want to get to the bottom of this as much as the Commander did, but there were so many variables and unknowns. "If you're planning to follow through with this…Don't think I'll let you go alone."

Angeal looked over Sephiroth's expression, then smiled. "Much appreciated."

The other nodded over his shoulder. "I'll see you."

"See you."

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - - **

Kris gathered his towel and small pile of clothes, making his way to the showers. Training went well for him. Mostly because his new mentor, Kunsel, was a little laid back. The boy was taught plenty of helpful maneuvers and wasn't dying to bail the lesson! Improvement.

He entered the room with several showers lined up and set his stuff on a bench. He stripped down to his birthday suit and entered a stall, feeling relaxed when the warm water scattered across his cheeks. Kris hummed while scrubbing in the limited amount of shampoo he had to his hair.

"He's for everyone of us. Stand for everyone of us~" A voice sang softly, proceeding to go into 'voice guitar'- _Is that the term? More important matters though! _-Kris rinsed out the shampoo as quickly as he could. The footsteps sounded so VERY close and in Kris' panic he slipped on the water, desperately reaching for his towel.

The singing stopped.

The steps halted.

_WHY. WHY GODDESS COULDN'T YOU GIVE ME TWO SECONDS? TWO SECONDS TO GRAB A BLOODY TOWEL- _

"Kris…? I-Is that you…?" Kris dropped his head in defeat. Two seconds. _  
_

The person went nearer and stopped about a foot away. A blanket- _My towel? _-covered his bare back. Kris pulled the towel around himself, an attempt to achieve some modesty. He looked up and into the sky blue eyes of a nervous Cloud Strife.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cloud didn't sound upset, just very confused and embarrassed.

"I couldn't risk it."

"Risk what?" Cloud was as inquisitive as ever.

"You know how Shinra is about this! Besides, this doesn't change anything."

"It changes your sex!" Cloud blurted out, blushing.

Kris had an equally red face. "Alright! There's that…I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just, remember what happened to Adkins? The professors didn't take her seriously and went way too easy on her." She sighed and tugged on her towel.

"Back home, I was cast aside. I was expected to be a 'perfect woman' or something. Always looked down on because of what I happened to look like. Very old fashioned, I must say. I just want to be treated fairly. Like you, guys."

Cloud held a sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry. You must have went through so much trouble to keep this a secret."

Kris shook her head. "It's alright. Well, you will be if you keep quiet."

Cloud laughed and nodded. He stood up and pulled her up by her shoulders. He stepped away. "I'll leave you to change." He stated, leaving the room.

"Strife?"

The blond stopped and turn. "Yes?"

"This doesn't change anything between us. Right?"

"Nope." He replied with a smile of his own.

**- - - Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away! - - -**

"Ate your Che**ios did you? Happy little bug over there?" Zack was enthralled by how bright Cloud was looking, radiating from…something. Detective Zack is on the case!

_Crap, I owe Mai some Wutainese. _

"I feel fine." Cloud said dismissively.

"PSHAW. Come on, what's got Cloudy-kins so cheerful?" Cloud glared playfully at Zack. He took a sip of water from his container, taking his time. They were taking a small break from training, after all, Zack was now officially Cloud's mentor.

Speaking of the authority figure, he was being such a puppy at the moment. Cloud almost snickered at Zack's sudden impatience from drinking too long.

Cloud set the water bottle down and opened his mouth to speak. Zack waited.

"None of your beeswax." Cloud grinned. Why was Cloud happy? He and Kris got closer. They were such good friends now! Also, it was really cool to keep a secret with someone.

"Aw, Cloud! Why? Huh? Is it because I called you Cloudy-kins?! Fine, I revoke it! Now please?!" Zack laughed.

Cloud shook his head, biting his lip to stop grinning.

Zack grinned back, loving the atmosphere right now. "Bro?~"

Cloud refused to disclose any information in regards to his good mood. "Why are you so keen on knowing? It's not as if I'm NEVER happy."

"Yeah, but you get grumpy."

"What."

"Right there!" Zack's smile eased. "Fine don't tell me. I'm just glad my little bro is happy."

Cloud felt his stomach do a weird motion. _ Like, wasps in my stomach? Ugh, vivid imagination. _"Thank you for respecting my wishes."

"You are most welcome, sire." Zack answered funnily. The cadet rolled his eyes, and Zack got up to refill his water bottle. As he turned the knob of the fountain, his thoughts went back to the match.

Cloud held his own well enough that Officer Hikaru had to take a step back. Lusi NEVER stepped back, her posture was always on mark. Zack glanced over at the boy. He was currently rolling his shoulders back to work out the kinks.

He didn't get it.

Cloud was strong, determined, and certainly had a lot of potential. But that speed. _Being able to dodge Lusimarucha's punch and land a hit is something he shouldn't be able to do. Not yet. _

Worried? No. Curious? Totally. He wouldn't tell Cloud though; He could have secrets too.

Zack trotted over to Cloud, signaling for him to get up. "Now, you remember that block I taught you? Yeah, that one. Okay, prepare thy self!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short but PROGRESS WAS MADE. How do you feel knowing that Kris is actually a girl? What about the struggles between our two favorite First Classes? Anything else that made you ponder? Tell me! I'd like to know what you think! Look forward to the next chapter please!


	16. Epiphany

Okay, so I owe you all a MAJOR APOLOGY, I'm so sorry, assignments and writer's block came at me again. Finals are ending though, so maybe more frequent updates?! My internet decided to go out, I'm currently updating at a McDonald's. Hopefully it gets fixed but the end of this week! Thank you for sticking around! Now, onwards!

* * *

"You're elbow's bent a little too much, here." Zack placed his hand on the pale arm and positioned it. Cloud nodded in thanks and awaited further instruction. Zack stepped back. He thought that it wouldn't be harmful if he taught Cloud a few sparring moves. A man's sword won't always be near, or something similar to that. He would have to ask Angeal. Twenty more minutes of swinging punches and dodging kicks, and Cloud eventually slid down the wall and sat next to Zack. There was an easy silence and he didn't feel inclined to speak like he usually did. Sometimes he just didn't want to talk.

{{ The door was opening and Cloud felt his stomach twist. They were here.

He scrambled up from the hard floor and dove under a bed, face staring at the springs underneath.

He flipped himself over so he could see the doorway.

Footsteps thumped and Cloud's heart beat frantically against his chest.

The intruder walked around the room, looking underneath the beds one by one.

Cloud wanted to jump out and run but he was frozen.

The pair of feet stopped.}}

"Cloud. Cloud, breathe." Zack said in a serious, albeit panicky, voice. _When did he get that close? _ Cloud realized he was breathing rather harshly. "Try to match my breathing okay?" Cloud nodded, struggling to calm himself. Eventually his lungs stopped acting like they were going to burst. Now that his friend seemed okay, Zack felt the need to prod at what just happened. "What the hell was that, Cloudie?" He pulled away but kept his hand on Strife's forearm.

Cloud struggled to move beyond the haze that was his brain. _I don't know myself. _His throat was constricting and he was dying for a glass of water. "I, uh, I'm not sure." he mumbled. Violet-blue eyes looked him over, wanting more words. What else was he supposed to say? _'Did I forget to mention I might be going bat shit insane and don't want to get kicked out of this program? MY BAD.'_ Actually, that was a very realistic outcome. It happened in training so why wouldn't it happen during class or a mission?

"Maybe I'm just tired. It happens you know." _Ifirit, my tone._

"Cloud. I'm worried. That's all." The taller boy got up and outstretched a hand. "Let's go to the infirmary."

"No." Zack's eyebrows raised. "No?"

"There's no need for a doctor. Really." Cloud lifted himself up. He moved his hands around, an attempt at showing his health. "See? I'm okay." Making his way over to the bench, he heard Zack follow. "But there's also no harm at making sure. Cloud, I don't want to be pushy here but you didn't look okay. You were so out of it and all of a sudden you were choking on the air. It freaked me out."

The apprentice turned to his mentor, chest burning. "But there's nothing to 'freak out' about." He said through gritted teeth. "Spike, don't be like that. Come on, a few minutes with the doc will do you good!"

Cloud tugged lightly at a piece of hair. "Zack." He sighed. He knew he was being irrational. But to be on a chair under such bright lights...

It simply terrified him and he didn't like knowing why. Or kind of knowing. It was up for debate. "I can't."

"I'll be right there, you don't have to be scared."

"Speaking to me like I'm a child." Cloud scoffed.

_Well, you're sort of acting like one._ Zack rested his weight on his right leg and put a hand on his hip. "It's okay to be scared but nothing's gonna happen. It's getting late, we better go before it's lights out." Cloud wanted to calm his anger. He wanted to go check this out. He really did. But the cons outweighed the pros. "Please, Zack. I don't need to go."

Violet met cerulean. "Fine. Gather your stuff and rest tonight. You're dismissed." Cloud watched as Zack waved and left the room without another word. He ran his fingers through his hair.

**- - -Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid An Egg The Batmobile Lost Its Wheel And Joker Got Away!- - -**

"Kendall!" Zack waved. Mai pushed up the red frames perched on her nose. "Fair. What is it?"

"I thought I would take you out for Wutainese. Finally." He said with forced enthusiasm. The brunette secretary felt concern and decided to take up the offer. She could work on her papers later. They went to a restaurant where they were considered regulars a couple of years ago. They took a seat at their usual table- if it can be called that anymore -and casually looked through the menu.

Mai glanced up at Zack for a few seconds, deciding to probe. "How are you feeling?"

"Cool." He nodded. She winced at his clenched jaw. She was never good at comforting people; She could hardly give a handshake. But Zack was there for her, so she could be there for him.

"Is it work?" That definitely struck a nerve. He ferociously bit into the complimentary bread set on the table. He looked up at Mai then finally dropped the loaf. "Yeah, it's about work." Zack examined the old ring stains on the tablecloth. "Actually it's more about Spike."

"Something is up with him and he won't tell me. You should have seen him...I mean, not only am I his tutor but I'm also his friend. Don't you think he should tell me if something's bothering him?" This was more serious than he let on, but he didn't think Cloud would appreciate him mentioning it in the first place. _Cloudie... _

"Fair-"

"Zack!"

"Fair," she smirked. "do you remember your injury from, what was it, last year? How did Commander Hewley take it when you didn't listen to all of the doctor's orders?"

"Yeah, and Angeal was only looking out for me! Like how I'm looking out for Spike?" Zack insisted.

"And how did you feel when Angeal pushed you to go even though you 'felt fine'?" The Commander didn't really push him too hard, and he really wasn't fine, but she needed to prove a point here. "You had your heart in the right place, and maybe there is a problem that he's trying to deal with. But this shouldn't create a rift between you two."

"There's no rift."

"Keep it that way."

The waiter placed their meals down in front of them.

"What do you suppose I do then?" Zack picked up his fork and poked at his food.

Cloud pattered quietly on the hard wood floors. It was waxed recently. Cloud awkwardly stepped around Zack, his hurt expression not going unnoticed. _Apologize. I need to apologize. _Cloud inwardly sighed. "Are you ready?" Zack leaned his weight on his right leg. "We're taking a day off from the sword training." Cloud nodded, a silent appeasement. _  
_

"Kay, sit-ups first." The cadet did what he was told and lay on his back. The older of the two knelt and kept Cloud's feet together. He had a habit of almost rocking his heels and Zack fell into the habit of holding them together. Cloud breathed in a couple of times then started curling himself up.

He was caught off guard by bright mako enhanced eyes, inches away from his own. He lay back and pulled himself back up. His legs felt a little shaky and he could have sworn Zack's face was closer than before.

"Zack." Down.

"Can I...say something?" he rushed out. Zack stayed silent for a few seconds. "Go ahead." He smiled. "But continue."

_Breathing isn't important apparently, ah, whatever. _"I'm," he rose. "I'm sorry. I was being immature, uncooperative, and I know that," he huffed out. "

Down. Up. "You were trying to help but I," Down. Up. " I didn't want you to, uh wait-" Cloud took a couple of breaths._  
_

Zack watched his friend with a tiny smile on lips._ I feel kinda bad for this. Then again, this is pretty funny. And maybe even a little... _

"Kay, what I mean is, please don't concern yourself" he breathed. "with nonsense." The corner of Zack's lips turned down. When Cloud came up to finish the set, Zack took hold of the boy's wrists. Cloud looked to have reddened in the face. _Definitely a little-. _Zack felt an epiphany crash on to him . _No. No no no no...AHH How did I not realize this before?! _

Something changed. He wasn't sure how or why. He wanted, no, he absolutely needed to question the empressement in his heart. He kept it at bay long enough and now it came back like a right hook to the face.

_Cloud. **Cloud.** _

_Oh my- you. You, but Aer!_

_ I need to give a crap, dear **gaia **__do I need to give a crap…. _

_I wasn't supposed to- _

"Um, Zack?" The blond eyed him carefully. His chest constricted and he felt the extreme need to look away. But he couldn't.

_I never could. _

A block of lead formed in his stomach when the moment caught up to him.

_What am I **thinking? **_

_**How dare I?**_

_Zack._

_I don't want to leave._

_Aerith._

_I need to leave._

Cloud pushed himself up, gathered his stuff, and rushed out of the room.

Zack let him go.

* * *

A/N: Progression, ne? Yep, the time is drawing near!~ Sorry for the short chap. Thank you so much for the support, lovely readers! Look forward to the next chapter please!


End file.
